Finding Home
by Oboe-Wan-Kenobi
Summary: All Kaede has ever wanted was to meet her brother. But he was all the way at Earth and Kolivan refused to let her go. Rumors began to spread that Voltron was back. Kaede learned that they were humans and the Red Paladin's name was Keith. When they arrived at the Blade to unlock Keith's knife, Kaede didn't realize that her life would change forever.
1. Chapter 1

_It was hot, really hot. Why was Earth so hot? Kolivan shouldn't be here. He should be back running the Blade, but he promised Krolia this._

 _Kaede looked at the man before her. He was tall. Taller than her daddy and his skin was like hers. It was purple, but he had red above his eyes. But unlike her's he had fur, kinda like her teddy bear. He also didn't have marks that went down his cheeks._

 _The man looked down at the two twins. One human and the other galra. Krolia had told him about her time on Earth and her two children. She had been worried about the girl. Unlike her twin brother, she had been born with galra features. She said that here on Earth she would be taken away and tested on. The mother pleaded with him to come take Kaede and train her under the Blade._

 _The man wanted to say no. The Blade is no place for a child but Kolvian just couldn't say no to their best operative._

 _"_ _Krolia told us about your daughter." he finally said. The human man gave Kolvian a nod. "She told me that you would eventually come." he said._

 _"So you know what I am here for." Their father looked down at Kaede. She was clutching her teddy bear close to her. A small smile was on his face as he rubbed the top of her purple hair. He knew this day was coming and he thought he was prepared, but man was he wrong._

 _On the other side of Kaede, Keith was clutching her hand. His son staring daggers into the man. He hated that they were doing this to twins. They had this bond that he will never understand. He would catch them rambling nonsense to each other. They would sleep in the same bed no matter how many times he separated them. Wherever Keith was Kaede was to follow. This would destroy his son, but he was only three. Keith would eventually forget his sister. The man's face fell at the thought._

 _Kolvian knelt in front of the girl. "Hello there. My name is Kolvian. What is your name?" The little girl looked him up and down. "Kaede." she whispered. "Well, it's nice to meet you Kaede."_

 _Kaede looked the man up and down. Then gave him a big smile. "I like your ears!" she squealed. "Thank you. I like your..." Kolvian poked at her bear. "Cosmic." she said holding out her bear. Kolivan poked the bear._

 _Their father placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kaede, you remember that trip I told you about?" he asked. She shook her head yes. "Well, this," he looked at the galra man in front of him, "man is going to take you on that trip."_

 _Kaede looked at the man then back at her father. "Well, let go!" she shouted. Kaede had been excited about this trip. Her daddy told her that she was going to go to space._

 _A sad smile came on his face. "Keith and I can't go with you sweetie." he said._

 _"What?" both asked._

 _"Keith and I have to stay here for now. But, once you're older you can come back." he said. Kaede shook her head no. "I want Keith. I want you to come with me!" she shouted. "I going with Kaede!" Keith shouted back._

 _"You can't go with her Keith. You are different. Kaede is different."_

 _"No she isn't! She is my sissy!" he yelled taking Kaede's hand._

 _"Keith, she is. She needs to go. She will be safe if she does." their dad said._

 _Tears were falling down Keith's face. He didn't understand why his sister needed to leave. There was nothing wrong with her. She just had different color skin and sharp teeth._

 _"Keith." their dad said grabbing his shoulders. "She can't go!" he said. Kaede wrapped her arms around her brother. "It okay bubby." she whispered. He pulled her into a hug. He didn't want his sister to leave. She was his best friend. Why did she have to go?_

 _Kolvian and their dad looked at each other while the twins cried. "We need to leave. I can't be gone any longer." Their dad gave him a nod and walked back to his twins. "Kaede, it's time to go." he whispered. She pulled away from Keith. "Here bubby, keep Comsic. He will keep you safe." she whispered. Keith took the bear and held it close to him._

 _He watched as Kaede took their dad's hand. The two of them walked with the alien man back to his ship._

 _Stopping in front of the ship, the hanger door opened. He promised himself he wouldn't cry in front of Kaede. He needed to appear strong for his daughter and son. He would cry once Keith was in bed tonight._

 _"Daddy?" Kaede asked looking up at him. Kneeling beside her, he pulled her into a hug. "I love you so much Kaede. We will see you soon." he whispered in her ear. "Promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

* * *

"KAEDE, GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Kolivan yelled. The seventeen-year-old rolled her eyes. She was hoping that she could hide out from her father before the Voltron people came here. The galra girl was excited about today. She was about to see her brother. There were rumors that the red paladin was a human boy named Keith and he was coming here. She doesn't remember much of Keith, expect what the note she had told her.

Keith was her twin brother. He was human, well as human as could possibly be.

They both were half galra, but Kolivan wouldn't tell her anything else. Her father refused to answer any question she had about her brother and why they left him on Earth. Was he not like her? She could transform between her galra and human form whenever she wanted. Granted, she couldn't be in her human form at the Blade. They frowned on that. Human's were weak due to the emotions they possess. Which was stupid in Kaede's eyes. Those emotions made them who they are.

"KAEDE!" Kolvian yelled. "Coming father." she said jumping from the ledge. Even though he would never admit it to anyone, Kaede had become a daughter to the leader of the Blade. He had raised the girl as his own since Krolia was in a deep undercover mission. She wasn't able to see her daughter which had lead to Kaede thinking that he was her actual father.

"Why are you here? You are supposed to be training." he said looking down at her. She looked so much like Krolia now that she was older, especially since she had the same galra marks as her.

"Yeah...training. That is a no." Kaede said leaning against the wall. Kolivan sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. This girl was going to be the death of him.

"Kaede you can't see him." he whispered. The girl shot up. "Why can't I see him? He is my brother, who you left behind!" Kaede yelled. "You know I couldn't take him with me. He looked human and unlike you, he can't turn into his galra form." Kolivan said. "That doesn't mean we should have left him!" she yelled. "Kaede, you need to stop thinking with your emotions. You know what I had to do. It was to keep you both safe."

"Stop thinking with my emotions! That's like asking me to stop breathing! They are a part of me father!" Kaede yelled, her voice rising with each word.

"SILENCE!" he yelled.

Kaede stood up straight, tears forming in her eyes.

Kolivan hated yelling at her, but she needed to learn. Emotions can get you killed in battle. And if Kaede died...

A few Blade members came into the hall. "They are here and are wanting to speak to you." one said. Kolivan pushed the button, turning on his mask. "I am on my way." he said walking toward the door.

Kaede watched as he stopped at the door. Turning around, he said, "Put on your mask. You can watch, but you cannot speak. The boy must learn of his past on his own."

Kaede couldn't help but smile. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she squealed. "Thank you father!" she said. Kolivan was glad that he had his mask on hiding the smile on his face.

Oh, how the members would say he has gotten soft.

* * *

Kaede tried to hide her excitement as she watched the elevator lower. Her twin brother was close. She was going to finally see Keith after this time.

Did he remember her?

Did he look like her?

What would be the first thing she would say to him?

"Kaede." Kolivan said sternly. The galra girl didn't realize that she was bouncing up and down. "Sorry. I'm just really excited." she whispered. Someone scoffed behind her. Turning her head quickly, she growled.

"Kaede!" Kolivan shouted. She looked forward. "Sorry." she whispered.

Kaede went back to focusing on the elevator. Could it go any slower? How many ticks did it take for an elevator to descend? It felt like it was vargas, before it finally stopped.

"Remember Kaede. Not a single word." Kolivan whispered. "Yes father." she said back.

Her heart slowed as the elevator doors opened. Kaede took her place behind her father and turned on her mask. Her eyes grew big as the Red and Black Paladin walked out of the elevator. The Red Paladin removed his helmet. Kaede could have sworn that she was looking into a mirror. A mirror where she had a mullet. Kolivan was right when he said Keith looked human. The only sign that he had galra blood was his purple eyes.

"Brother." she whispered.

"I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora." he said. Kaede had to bite her lip. It always cracked her up when her father tried to be formal and all leader like.

Kaede turned her attention back to her brother and the man with him. He was interesting looking. His white bangs were different and looked weird against his pitch black hair.

"I am Shiro and this is Keith. We are Paladins of Voltron."

Kaede tuned out the rest of their conversation as she stared at Keith. She wanted to take off her helmet and run to him. There were so many questions she had.

Who was their mother?

Did she look like her any?

What has he been up to since they left him?

What does their mother do?

She was brought out of her thoughts when Keith spoke, "You also told us to identify ourselves. The lions are about as close as we come to an ID." Kaede was shocked. She didn't expect him to have such a sad voice.

Shiro looked at Kolivan as he spoke, "If anything happens, believe me, you'll be happy you have the Red Lion on your side."

Kaede heard her father chuckle. "I imagine we would. However, I wasn't referring to your beast." Kaede didn't have time to blink before one of their members had Keith on the ground. They removed a knife from Keith, showing Kolivan that it had their symbol on it.

Kaede felt a burning in her back. Her knife looked exactly like that. She remembered her note said that she and her brother had the same blade. They were supposed to use it to gain access to the base. To prove that they were part galra.

They began to accuse Keith of stealing the blade from one of their members. Even Kolivan was getting in on it. He knew that Keith was her twin, why is he doing this. Keith though was being stubborn and not taking no for an answer. She could hear it was driving Kolivan crazy. She smiled behind her mask He was just like her in that department.

"You two should leave now." Kolivan said.

Kaede's eyes widened. No, he can't go yet, she hadn't had time to even speak to him.

"I am not leaving without answers. Your knife ended up on my planet and in my custody and I want to know why." Keith demanded. "No. It is time for you to leave." Kolivan said.

No, Keith wasn't leaving just yet. Kaede had so many questions. Without thinking the girl got in front of Kolivan. "Wait!" she shouted. The whole room went silent. If their masks were off she knew Kolivan would be glaring at her.

"Ka-" "He came here to seek knowledge. Why should we turn him away? He has the blade for a reason. Let him find that knowledge." she said standing her ground.

Kolivan stood there silently. Kaede knew that he was boiling behind that mask. She had broken his rule and defied him in front of everyone. But, she knew he was better than this. He knew why Keith was here. Kolivan was just keeping something from him and that wasn't fair. Did he not love his son?

"So, you speak on behalf of this Paladin?" Kolivan asked. Kaede shook her head yes, "I will."

Kolivan looked at the Red Paladin then back at her. "Then if he does anything it is on your shoulder's member." Kolivan said. "I know this." Kaede replied.

Kaede turned to Keith. "I speak for the Paladin. If he wants to seek knowledge then we should let him." Kolivan put his hand on her shoulder, "You will go through the trials of Marmora. If you survive then it's secret will be revealed."

"Survive? Keith you can't do this!" the Black Paladin said. Keith shrugged him off. "I am doing this Shiro. I need to."

"Let's go." Kaede said.

* * *

Kaede hated watching Keith go through the trials. She remembered hers. It had taken her vargas for her to release the knowledge in her blade. She was confused by the knowledge she got. There was a human man holding her and telling her how much he loved her. Then there was Keith holding a bear crying for her. Finally, a galra woman calling her name.

Kaede removed her mask as Keith passed the third trial. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror. She had looked just like that woman. How was she related to her? She couldn't be her mother. Kolivan was her father and she was half human so her mother had to be human.

Right?

"You know," Shiro looked at her, "you look a lot like Keith, but galra." Kaede shrugged. "I don't see it."

Kolivan glanced at her then back down at Keith. His daughter didn't realize that by standing up for him she would have to become his partner if he passed the trials and became a member. He didn't like the idea of Kaede out of his sight. Krolia would have a fit, but she was a warrior at her. She could handle herself.

* * *

Shiro and Kaede watched as Keith passed out on the floor. "Father we need to go get him! He has been fighting for so long!" Kaede said. Kolivan grabbed her arm as she tried to run. "Wait. You fainted remember."

Kaede looked down at Keith. He looked so broken as he laid there.

"I'm ending this!" Shiro said. "You can-"

The base began to shake.

Someone came over the intercom, "THE RED LION IS ATTACKING THE BASE! IT'S TRYING TO BREAK THROUGH!"

Kaede looked at the Black Paladin. "Why is it doing that!" she shouted. "It has a link with Keith. It thinks that he is in danger and is trying to come for him." Releasing her arm from Kolivan, Kaede ran down to the training room followed by Shiro.

It didn't take long for them to reach it. Kaede watched as Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith's waist. Keith's face was cut and bruised. That boy was going to be hurting for the next few days. Kaede got on his other side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You look familiar." Keith mumbled to Kaede. "And you look like you've seen better days." she teased back. Keith rolled his eyes as Shiro giggled. "You two sound like siblings." Kaede looked at Keith.

"Yeah we do."

* * *

Kolivan stood between the elevator and the three of them. "You are not leaving with that blade and Kaede you are to stay here. He failed to awake it."

"Father-"

"Do not father me. Give me the blade and let them go Kaede."

Kaede could feel her anger rising. Why was he acting this way? Keith needed to know who he was. He had every right to know. Was Kolivan keeping something from her. He never helped explain her knowledge through her blade. Maybe if Keith discovered his it would awaken more of hers.

Did Kolivan not want that?

"He has every right to-"

"Take the blade." Kaede was taken back by this. The Red Paladin was so ready to know who he is, but he is willing to give it up so easily.

"I know who I am. I need to work with my team to defeat Zarkon and if I have to give up this stupid blade then I will." Keith said. As Kolivan reached for the blade it began to glow. "What's happening?" Keith asked.

"You've unlocked the blade." Kaede whispered.

"Your's is glowing too." Shiro said. Kaede held out her blade. It wasn't glowing as bright as Keith's, but it was glowing like before. Kaede watched as both her's and Keith's blades turned into long swords.

"How did this happen and why did yours change too?" Keith asked. "You have galra blood running through you. That is the only way you unlocked the blade. As for hers, it must be connected to yours somehow." Kolivan said.

"Galra blood? Does that mean my mother was galra?" Keith whispered.

Mother? Doesn't he mean their father. Their mother was the human one. Kolivan told her so. Turning toward the man, she began to think that he had lied to her all these years.

"Since you have galra blood in you, you have the right to join the Blades. Do you wish to?" Kolivan asked. Kaede turned to Keith. If he said yes, then she could get closer to him. Ask him what he meant by mother.

"Keith, I think you shou-"

"Yes." Keith said looking at Kolivan. The leader gave him a nod and looked at Kaede. "You are the member that spoke on behalf of Keith, therefore you will be the one to take him under your wing. You will train him and report everything back to me." Kolivan said. Kaede's eyes grew wide. Did that mean that she didn't have to stay with the Blades anymore? She could actually be free. That is all she has ever wanted, but why did she feel sad about it?

"Keith is a member of Voltron. That duty comes first." Shiro said. Kolivan didn't take his eyes off Kaede as he spoke. "We understand that, which is why I am allowing my daughter to leave with the two of you. Keith is not expected to go on missions, but he will train under my daughter. She is our best fighter." he said. She could see the hurt in her father's eyes. He didn't want to let her go, but she spoke for this boy and he could not break Blade rules.

Releasing Keith, Kaede walked to Kolivan. "Stay safe, Ka-" She wrapped her arms around him. "I will. I love you father." she whispered. Kolivan hesitated but finally wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too." he whispered back.

* * *

The three of them sat in the control bay as Keith drove the lion back to the castle. "I cannot believe I am with the Voltron!" Kaede said looking at all the controls. Shiro couldn't take his eyes off the galra girl. She looked almost exactly like Keith. Just remove the purple skin, the galra marks, and cut her long hair into a mullet. There was just no way that this was random. Something was going on here.

"What is the rest of the team like?"

"How big is Voltron?"

"Are you the leader?"

"Where are we going?"

Keith closed his eyes as he tried to block out Kaede. Allura was not going to be happy that he was half galra and that now, due to an impulse decision, a galra was going to be on the castle training him.

"Allura is going to kill me." Keith whispered. "Oh yeah." Shiro said, his eyes never leaving her.

"I don't know if Allura will like having a galra on board with us." Shiro said looking at her. Kaede gave him a smile, "Don't worry. I'm half galra too."

Shiro raised his eyebrow and looked between Kaede and Keith as the pieces finally came into place.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

So this is my first fanfic in this fandom. I got the idea for this in a dream I had and thought it would be cool to write. Let's see how it goes! It was really freaking hard to write the beginning of this chapter without having a name for their dad. Thanks Voltron. Hopefully, this didn't follow the episode a lot. I tried not to.

Please leave a review with your thoughts~

If you enjoyed it please follow/favorite~

My tumblr: oboe-wan-kenobie


	2. Chapter 2

Kaede couldn't contain her excitement as they landed the lion. She was with her brother after all these years. She finally got to meet Keith. Granted, he wasn't what she expected him to be. He was very broody and snapped at the smallest thing. When she looked at him, it was like she was looking at a wall. There was no way in, but for him there was probably no way out.

"Before we exit you need to put on your mask." Shiro said as the lion lowered its head. "Why?" Kaede asked. "Let's just say your," Keith shook his head, "our people killed her whole race. So, she doesn't like us. At all."

Kaede nodded her head and hit the button. She knew a little about the galra history. Mentally kicking herself, Kaede wished she listened to her father. She didn't want to sound like an idiot in front of her.

"You will need to be quiet too. Let us do the explaining okay." Shiro said as they made their descent. "Gotcha." Kaede said with a wink. "You sound like Lance." Keith said opening the door. "Who is La-"

"Keith!" people shouted from the hanger. Before the two Paladin's could get to the center of the room people were surrounding them. Giving them hugs and asking how they were. It reminded her of the times that she would come back from a mission. Everyone would greet her and her father would have a special dinner planned for just the two of them.

The thoughts of Kolivan made Kaede homesick. Kaede wrapped her arms around herself. She never realized that she would miss the Blade so quickly.

"Uh, Keith. Who is that?" the young girl asked. Kaede looked up to see a small girl with round glasses looking up at her. The girl's hair was all messed up and going in different directions. "This is Kaede. She is a member of the Blade." Shiro said. Kaede looked at him. Her eyes went to the tall woman beside him. Her white hair was up in a bun and her tan skin looked like it was shinning in the light. As Kaede noticed that her eyes were blue but there was purple also.

She was beautiful in every aspect of the word.

"You brought a Blade member on my ship?" she spat out. Kaede tried not to flinch at the words. "You know that they are galra. The people who killed mine." she said glaring at Shiro. The hatred in her voice was unmistakable.

"You must be Allura." Kaede said walking closer to the group. "Why are you here?" she demanded. Kaede turned and looked at her. "I am here because I spoke on behalf of your Red Paladin. Since he passed his trials and joined the Blade I am the person he will train under." Kaede said. At this moment she wished she didn't have her mask on. She would have loved to give this princess a glare.

"What do you mean joined the Blades?" the tall man asked. Kaede glanced over at him. "He wanted to learn the truth behind his past, so he joined us." she said matter of factly. "Only galra can join the blade." the orange haired man said. "How were you able to get in?" the one with the orange headband asked.

"Because he is part galra." Allura said with a venom in her voice. "What? There is no way that Keith is part alien." the tall one said. "It's true Lance. My mother is galra."

Kaede shook her head. There he went again about their mother.

"Why did you join them?" the smaller girl asked. "Because Pidge, I wanted to find my mother. By joining the Blade it will be a lot easier than doing it through Voltron." Keith said looking down. Kaede could tell he was trying to avoid the death glare coming from the Altean woman.

"So you decided to join a resistance group that could just be something Zarkon created to lure us in. Did you not think with your head Keith? Now we have a galra on this ship who could tell people all our secrets. You basically invited Zarkon onto this ship!" Allura screamed. Kaede was having enough of this woman's yelling. Her brother could not help who he was.

Stepping in between Keith and Allura, Kaede said, "Leave him alone."

"Excuse me?" the altean woman asked. Kaede could tell she was insulted by this, but she didn't care. No one was going to talk to someone like that because of their parents. "I said leave him alone." Kaede said again. Allura glared at her. "You will not speak to me that way, galra scum." she breathed out. Kaede could feel her anger rise.

"Oh really? We are the scum? Where have you been these past ten thousand years while Zarkon destroyed people's lives? Where were you when he killed the innocent? Oh," Kaede waved her hand in the air, "you were hiding and waiting for Voltron to save you."

"Shit..." Pidge mumbled.

"Shut it." Allura whispered. Her cheeks were turning and red and Kaede could see tears forming the woman's eyes. "Oh no, did I make you mad? You should be grateful that the Blade is even helping. We've been having to do your job while you got to hide away on a nice planet soaking up sun." Kaede said. She could hear the anger in her voice but she didn't care anymore. "Keith has joined a noble group of warriors, so what? How about instead of being a complete ass to Keith, you show him some respect. He is your Paladin at the end of the day. It doesn't matter what race he is." Kaede said walking toward Allura.

She could see that Allura was steaming. "I want you galra off my ship!" she yelled. "Oh honey," Kaede removed her mask, "I'm half galra too. So I guess I can't leave your ship. Besides, I have to stay by Keith. It is my duty as a Blade member."

Before Allura could say anything Lance got between them. Kaede watched as Allura and the orange haired man walked out of the room. She knew that whatever just happened wasn't over, but she was kinda glad that this human interrupted them. Kaede didn't know what would have happened if they continued. Her father would be very disappointed in her right now. She was supposed to be diplomatic, but instead, she yelled at their leader.

Lance coughed, causing her to turn her attention to him. Kaede didn't realize earlier, but he had deep blue eyes. A flash of a blue cloudy sky entered her mind and she was chasing Keith around. But before she could catch it, it was gone.

"Why hello there. The name is Lance." he said giving her a smile.

"Not again." Hunk moaned.

The whole mood of the room changed in an instant. Kaede looked at Lance. He wiggled his eyebrow at her, "Maybe you are my Mrs. Blue Lion." Kaede giggled. "I appreciate the offer, but I must decline." Kaede said waving her hand in her face. "What! Why?" Lance groaned. "You aren't my type." Kaede said.

"Is it because I'm human?"

"Oh no. It's because I like women." Kaede said with a smile. Lance's whole face turned red as he backed away. "I AM SO SORRY!" he said running out of the room. Kaede raised her eyebrow and looked at the others left in the room. Pidge was bent over laughing her head off. "THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" the girl screamed. "I don't think I have ever seen anyone do that to Lance." the other man said.

Pidge led him out, still laughing about Lance.

Kaede turned and looked at Keith and Shiro. Shiro looked at the galra girl, "That could have gone..." "Differently." Kaede said. "For lack of a better word, yes." Shiro said walking out of the hanger.

Now it was just Kaede and Keith. Turning toward her brother, she saw he was glaring at her. Anger was rolling off him in waves. What had she done?

"You didn't need to stand up for me!" he shouted. "I could have handled that myself. You just made things worse!"

Kaede's eyes grew big. She just wanted to stand up for her brother. That Allura girl was just being so mean to him. It reminded her of the times the galra would be horrible to her because of her being half human. They would train extra rough with her, call her names in passing, make fun of her features. Kaede just didn't want anyone else to go through that.

"I'm sorry." she said looking down.

"If you're sorry then just go back to the Blade. You aren't needed here." Keith said walking out of the hanger.

The hanger door closed, leaving Kaede alone. This wasn't how she pictured things would go when she got to meet Keith for the first time. She thought he would remember her. That he ask her to hang out with him and they would discuss everything that the other missed. Maybe they would get close. But none of that would happen.

Kaede was not welcomed by her brother or anyone on this ship. She wasn't welcomed by the Blade. She wasn't welcomed by galra or human. Kaede wasn't welcomed anywhere.

Squatting on the ground, Kaede wrapped her hands around her knees and buried her head in between them. Her small cry washed out by the sound of the castle engine.

* * *

After Kaede got done crying she decided to walk around the ship. She would eventually run into someone if she kept walking.

As she walked she pulled out the note that her mother left with her. Kaede had found it when Kolivan gave her a bag filled with all her things from Earth. In it was a picture of her and Keith as babies, a stuffed hippo, and a blanket. The note was hidden inside a small cut on the hippo. Kaede was only able to find it because when she pulled it out of the bag, it got caught and ripped even more.

She had read the note so many times that it was starting to rip. Unfolding it, Kaede began to read it while she walked.

 _My Kaede,_

 _If you are reading this note that means Kolivan has taken you. I'm so sorry that I had him take you away, but it was too dangerous to keep you on Earth. They would have experimented on you since you were different. Don't let that phase you though. You are different in a good way. Your brother and you are a step toward a future of no fighting and no war._

 _I know you probably miss home and we miss you too. Keith especially will miss you. I am so sorry that I took you away from him. That is what I hated the most about doing this. You two were inseparable. You all refused to sleep in separate beds and I would catch you mumbling to each other. You two were in your own little world._

 _I hope you remember your brother and he remembers you. And one day I hope you can forgive me for leaving you behind._

 _I love you Kaede._

 _Mom_

Kaede thought she had cried out all her tears in the hanger, but she was wrong. Stopping, she looked out the window as tears fell down her face. This note was a lie. Keith didn't remember her and he never missed her. She probably didn't miss Kaede either. And if she was galra, then that meant that Kolivan wasn't her real father. He was just some alien man that took her away from her real dad.

How much of her life was a lie?

"Hello there."

Kaede turned around to see the orange-haired man standing at the end of the hall. She quickly wiped her face as he approached her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Kaede looked at his face and saw that he had the same marks as Allura. He must think that she is scum too. She wouldn't be shocked. Everyone else thinks she is.

"Your name is Kaede right? I'm Coran." he said sticking out his hand. Kaede looked at it then back at the man. "You don't have to pretend to be friendly with me. I know that you and Allura don't like our people." she said harshly. Coran just laughed and put his hand down. "Yes, Zarkon killed our people. But I know that you are not him and the Blade is not him. You are someone who is trying to help."

Kaede was shocked by his words. "Tell that to Allura." Kaede scoffed. Coran chuckled and played with his mustache. "Allura will come around eventually. She just needs to realize not everyone who is galra is bad."

"We might have to wait a long time." Kaede chuckled. "Saying those things probably didn't help though." Kaede said. Coran shook his head, "Yeah. That definitely did not help." Kaede sighed and looked at Coran. "I just-" Kaede stopped herself. He probably didn't want to her to open up to him. They had just met and it didn't go very well.

"You just what?" Coran asked.

"I am just tired of people assuming things about us who are half galra. At the Blade, they assumed I was weak and that I would bring down the group. Keith shouldn't have to face that." Kaede said. Coran put his hand on her shoulder. "It was nice that you were just trying to stand up for him. Almost like a big sister." Kaede chuckled. "Yeah, like a big sister." she whispered.

Coran smiled softly at the teen. "You know now that I've got a good look at you, Shiro was right. You do look like female galra Keith." he said as they began to walk. "Well maybe everyone secretly has a galra twin." Kaede teased. She wasn't fully ready to reveal herself now, especially since Keith was unwelcoming.

"Oh my! Do you think my twin would have a mustache as glorious as mine?" Coran asked. Kaede chuckled. "I don't think anyone's mustache is as glorious as yours."

"Well good." Coran said placing his hand on the wall.

The door opened to the bridge of the ship. All the Paladins were standing in a circle talking. "Look who I found!" Coran shouted. Kaede felt all eyes on her. Looking around she saw Allura glaring at Coran. "Where have you been? I have so many questions to ask you!" Pidge said pulling Kaede closer to the group.

"Kaede didn't realize how big the castle was and got lost." Coran said giving her a wink. She gave him a small nod, thankful for his cover. They didn't need to know that she spent the last varga crying and mopping. Kaede was better than that. She was a warrior of the Blade.

"First question, is the technology that you all have amazing?" she asked. Kaede gave her a nod. "I would assume. We aren't that big on it though. We are afriad that our location could be tracked."

"Cool. Second question-"

"Why do you look so much like Keith?" Lance asked. The galra teen turned to him. "I don't see a resemblance at all." Kaede said. "Hunk, doesn't she look like Keith!" Lance said pulling the bigger man closer. "I mean, now that you mention it, she really does."

Pidge looked up at Kaede. "Maybe they have like clones of everyone and she is just his." she said pushing up her glasses. "Just imagine if they had one of me!" Coran shouted. "Oh no. It would mean double the stories." Hunk whined. "I bet mine would be really handsome and win over all the galra ladies." Lance said with a wink.

Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned.

"What the quiznak guys!?" Lance said. "Quiznak?" Kaede asked tilting her head. "It is a swear word in Altean." Shiro said. Kaede made an 'o' with her mouth.

She looked back at the three friends bickering, her mood growing better with each passing second.

* * *

After they got the official introductions out of the way. Everyone went to their rooms to rest up.

"Good night everyone!" Kaede said waving. "Goodnight!" Lance said.

Kaede opened her door and walked in. As soon as the door closed, Kaede restored back to her human form. She was so tired from all the excitement that she couldn't help the change. Maybe now she could stay in her human form. Granted she would have to get smaller clothes because she is almost a foot taller in her galra form. She would also have to explain why she can switch between human and galra. Which would lead to her having to explain she is from Earth.

At that point even Lance would figure out that she is Keith's twin and that couldn't happen yet. She needed answers from Kolivan. She also needed them from Keith and he might be more likely to give them if she was more official looking.

A small knock was on her door.

"Ek!" Kaede quickly changed over into her galra form and opened the door.

Keith stood there with his arms crossed. "Uhm, hello." she said looking at the teen. Keith looked around then back at her. "Thank you. If you hadn't spoken up for me then I never would have discovered..." Keith faded off. Kaede gave him a smile, "You're welcome."

"Kaede?"

"Yes?"

"Did you basically get excommunicated from the Blade?" Keith asked. Kaede laughed. "Oh no no no. It is a rule among the Blade that we must train newcomers, but my father was punishing me for defying his orders." she said.

"Defying his orders?" he asked. "Oh yeah. I was told not to talk to you." Kaede said leaning against the wall. "Why weren't you allowed?" Kaede couldn't tell him the truth. She wasn't sure if he was even liked her. That would be a bombshell to drop. Telling him that she couldn't talk to him because she was his long lost twin sister.

Yeah, no. A lie wouldn't hurt. Her whole life was one.

"I wasn't allowed because it could interfere with the mission." Kaede said trying to mock Kolivan. Keith let out a small giggle. "You kinda sound like him." "Well that happens when you live with him for your whole life." she siad.

"Kaede?"

"Yes?"

Keith got closer to her and then backed away. "Nevermind. I think I should leave you to rest. We all have had a long day." he said walking down the hall. Kaede watched as he disappeared into his room. A huge smile was on her face. Keith actually talked to her.

Closing her door, Kaede changed back into her human form. She laid down and not once throughout the night did the smile come off her face.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

I hc that half galra that have human in them have a hard time controlling their emotions, especially in galra form. For some reason, they are in hyperdrive and Kaede is really bad about letting them take over. Also, I live for uncle Coran and him comforting the teens.

My tumblr: oboe-wan-kenobie


	3. Chapter 3

"Again." Kaede said walking around the training room. The training robot stopped and re-positioned itself. "Again? Kaede, I've done this move for the last hour!" Keith shouted. Kaede shook her head. Crossing her arms she looked at her brother. "Well you should have had this down by now." she teased.

Kaede was in charge of their training session today since it came to light that she could 'kick ass and take names' as Lance stated. They had only discovered this because the group interrupted her training. She didn't like to be interrupted during her training. Like at all. It was her form of meditation and she really needed it after yesterday.

Lance chuckled from behind her. Kaede turned and looked at the Cuban teen. "Would you like to try Lance?" she asked tilting her head. His face turned red and looked away. "No." he mumbled. "That's what I thought." Giving Keith her attention again, she saw him stand up straighter. "Now, run the set again." she said sternly. Keith nodded as the training dummy came to life.

"You are scary." Shiro said from beside her. "Well, when you've been around Kolivan all your life you learn a few things." she said with a smile. There was chatter happening behind them. Turning around quickly, she saw Pidge, Lance, and Hunk sitting around. "Keith isn't the only one that should be training." Kaede walked over and stood over the three.

"Pidge. You need to work more on your hand-to-hand. Go over there and work with that training bot." The teen got up and ran over to the bot.

"Hunk. You need to work on your guarding. Coran can set up a training bot to come after you." Hunk shot up and ran to the other end of the room.

"Lance." He shot up and saluted her. "I know! Practice my shooting. I'll get Coran to set up some flyers." he said running off.

Kaede chuckled as she looked around. "How did you know they needed to work on that?" Shiro asked. "I didn't. I just took a shot in the dark." Kaede giggled. Shiro shook his head and smiled. "You could command an army." he whispered. "Well, I did watch my dad command the Blades for fifteen years." Kaede said.

Shiro raised his eyebrow. "Fifteen? You don't look fifteen."

"I'm not. I'm eighteen." she said shrugging. "You weren't with the blade during the first few years?" Kaede shook her head. "Kolivan said that we lived somewhere else during the first few years of my life." she said. Shiro nodded, "Where did you live?" Kaede tensed. Did Shiro figure it out? She didn't see how. Yeah, in her human form she looked just like Keith, but in her galra form, she looked kinda like him.

"Idon'tremember." she said quickly. "Ah." Shiro replied. "Yeah. I-No, Keith!" Kaede walked over to him. Keith watched as she walked over, which was a wrong move as the sentry hit him in the side. Falling on his knees, he looked up at Kaede. "What do I keep doing wrong?" he asked through his teeth. "You are sloppy. Yes, your hand-to-hand is amazing, but you are just sooooo sloppy."

Kaede stuck out her hand. Keith hesitantly grabbed it and got up. "No Blade member would want you to join them as sloppy as you are. Take it from me." She pulled out her blade and transformed it into a sword. "Get into a swing poistion." she said. Keith looked at her as he moved. Kaede shook her head and examined his position.

"When you are swinging your blade you are keeping your other arm behind you. That isn't good because," Kaede grabbed his free arm and pushed him on his knees, "someone can come up and grab it." She put her sword against his neck. Leaning into his ear, she whispered, "Then you'll be dead." Releasing the blushing teen, Kaede walked to the sentry.

The red on Keith's face was blinding as he got up. "Don't be embarrassed. I had the same problem too when I was learning. You don't know how many times I got my arm broken because of it." Kaede said as she put her blade up. "Got your arm broken?" Keith asked. Kaede looked down at her arm. "In the Blade, they do not take too kindly to half breeds. So, when training I got the brutal end of it." she said with a smile.

"Oh..." Keith said looking down.

"Did Kolivan not do anything to stop it?" Kaede jumped at Lance's question. She hadn't realized the teen was behind her. She turned around to see all the Paladins surrounding them. Kaebe rubbed the back of her neck and smiled, "Not really. I normally just told him I did it by climbing around the base."

"So you lied?" Hunk asked.

"Well, I had to. The person training me was Aroshik, his second in command." Kaede said. "That's wrong Kaede. You should have told him." Pidge said. Kaede let out a sigh, "I couldn't. Aroshik was well respected among the Blade and my father. Yes, the man absolutely hates me with every fiber of his being, but it was okay. It made me stronger." Kaede nervously chuckled.

Shiro shook his head. "That is a horrible way to train your people. That doesn't garner respect. It instead enforces fear." he said.

Kaede shrugged. She had taken his abuse over and over again the past fourteen years, but she respected the man in some way. He made her into the best fighter they had. Everyone wanted Kaede with them when they went on missions even if she was half galra. It made her feel like part of the Blades. So, if going through some abuse meant it then she would do it.

"Kaede..." Coran said from behind her.

"I don't want to talk about it okay." she said walking toward the exit. She didn't think this is how her morning would have gone. Kaede was hoping that she could train away her frustration and then join the team for their meetings. But no. She ended up training them and confessing that she got her arm broken over and over again because she was a stupid half breed.

Kaede didn't need or want their pitty. She took care of herself and she was an amazing fighter.

Slamming her hand on the door panel, she felt hot tears forming in her eyes. Wiping them away quickly she walked out of the room and straight into Allura. Great, the last person she wanted to see.

The princess looked at the galra teen, her eyes showing nothing but dislike. "I'm sorry." Kaede whispered. She turned her face away so Allura couldn't see her tears. "It's fine. Do you know where my paladins are? There are a few things we need to discuss." she asked.

Kaede motioned her head toward the training room. "They are in there."

Allura shook her head and began walking. Before she entered she turned to Kaede, "I expect you to be there too." Then she disappeared behind the door.

Kaede couldn't help but give a small smile. Even though her and the princess got off on the wrong hand, she seemed to be okay with her attending meetings. That was always a start in a new direction.

* * *

Kaede took a quick shower before their meeting. Shiro had called her beforehand to let her know that they were meeting with someone to discuss plans to defeat Zarkon. When she asked who, he kept alluding to who it was.

Stepping out of the shower, Kaede removed the steam from her mirror. She had changed into her human form so she could fit in the shower. Kaede loved her human form. She wasn't tall and lanky like with her galra one. Instead, she looked pretty with her soft cream color skin. It caused the purple in her black hair to stand out. It even made her galra marks a light pink color. Which Kaede thought was cool. The only bad thing about her human form was you could see the scars from her years of training and fighting.

Drying herself off quickly she tried to overlook the scar on her eye. It was long and ragged. As a galra you couldn't see that her eyes were two different colors cause of the scar. But now you could.

Kaede caught a glimpse of her pastel purple eye in the mirror. She slowly reached her hand up and touched the long scar. Kaede tensed at the memory.

Aroshik had gotten mad at Kaede for saying standing up for one of the trainees. He had relentlessly gone after the trainee for vargas. Kaede got tired of it and got between them and Aroshik. The older galra did not like that at all. For doing that Kaede was forced to fight the skilled man. At the time Kaede was only ten years old and barely had fighting under her belt.

Aroshik kept dodging her attack time and time again. Kaede could still hear his laughter. He had waited until she was tired before he finally attacked her. Kaede didn't have time to blink as he cut her eye.

The pain of it coursed through her eye. Cursing, she grabbed it and looked away.

Kolivan had been mad at his second in command and was going to take action against him. But Kaede told Kolivan that she just wasn't fast enough and that he shouldn't take action. She was tired of her dad being talked about behind his back, about how he became weak once he got Kaede. Kolivan wasn't weak. He was an amazing leader.

A knock on her door stardled Kaede. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's Pidge. Are you ready? The meeting is about to start."

"Yeah. Let me get dressed and I'll meet you all up at the bridge." she yelled. Giving herself one last look, Kaede sighed as changed into galra.

* * *

Kaede through on the last of her Blade uniform as she entered the bridge. "Nice of you to join us." Kaede froze at the rugged voice. Her eyes grew wide as she saw where it came from.

Aroshik.

His smile didn't reach his dark yellow eyes. She felt frozen to the ground as the senior officer walked over to her. "It is so nice to see you Kaede." he said reaching out his hand. Kaede slowly stuck her shaking hand out. "Nice to see you again." she said with a smile.

"I was shocked that you were gone when I came back from my mission." he said pulling his hand away quickly. "Yeah. I am training a new member of the Blade." she whispered. Aroshik laughed, "Hopefully they aren't as bad as you." Kaede glared at the man.

"Aroshik." Kolivan said as he walked through the door. Kaede turned to see her father with the princess.

"Hello father." she said. "Kaede." he said. She watched as her father and Aroshik joined the others. Looking at the group, she saw that Keith was standing off to the side. Kaede decided to join him, because she didn't want to be anywhere near Aroshik.

"So that is the man?" Keith whispered. Kaede shook her head. Her nerves were fried and she hadn't been here that long. Aroshik was sure to make her look bad in front of the Paladins and she had just started gaining their respect.

"He is very intimating." Keith said under his breath. "Yeah. Just wait until you see him fight." Kaede snapped back. Keith turned away as soon as the words left Kaede's mouth. She hated that she sounded rude, but with Aroshik around she couldn't think.

"I am Kolivan. The leader of the Blade of Marmora. This is Aroshik, he is my second in command." Kolivan said looking at the group. "You all have met his daughter Kaede. She was a pupil of mine when she was training under the Blade." Aroshik said. "Oh, we've heard." Pidge said quietly. Lance elbowed her in the side.

Aroshik raised his eyebrow and looked at Kaede. She crossed her arms and glared back at her old teacher.

"Anyway," Kolivan said, "the Blade over the last hundred years has gathered data that we think Voltron would find useful. We also believe that it could lead to taking down Zarkon."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

I'm starting to get a feel for how I want this to go. Hopefully it isn't too bad.

My tumblr: oboe-wan-kenobie


	4. Chapter 4

Kaede wanted to listen to their plan but she couldn't keep her eyes off of Aroshik. She was just waiting for the man to go off and make her do some crazy training exercise. But the man never did. He kept all his attention on the conversation.

"Kaede?" Keith asked. The galra girl looked at her brother. "Yes?" she hummed. Kaede had completely forgotten that Keith was beside her to be honest. "You're half galra, yeah." Kaede shook her head yes. "Do you know who your mother is?" he asked. Kaede shook her head no.

"I never met my mother. Kolivan said she had left before I was two." Kaede said looking at Keith. "I don't know my mother either. My father said that she left when I was very young." Keith said looking down. Kaede felt the note in her pocket burning. In the note, she had talked about leaving them behind. Did their mother know what she was doing? Did she know the pain she would cause them?

Kaede looked at Kolivan. She was stupid to think that he was her real father. He had lied to her just like everyone else. Did Kolivan even love her or did he see her as a burden like everyone else?

She was a filthy half breed who didn't deserve to be a Blade member.

Kolivan should have left her on Earth to be tested on. Maybe then she would have been of good use.

"Kaede?" Keith asked placing his hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and looked at him. "Sorry, was thinking." she said. Keith looked her up and down. There was something on his mind. She could see the gears working behind his eyes.

"Hey Keith." she asked. He closed his eyes and then looked at the group. "Yes?"

"What would you have done if you had a sibling?" she asked. Keith chuckled, "I don't know. I don't remember my family that much anyways. I do though," he looked up at her, "have these faint memories of my past." Kaede could feel the excitement building up in her. "What were some of these memories if you don't mind me asking?" she asked moving closer to him.

Keith rolled his eyes. "I remember the blue skies and my father chasing me. I also remember," he looked Kaede in the eyes, "this girl. She gave me this bear that I always carried around, but that's all I remember."

Kaede's heart swelled. That had to be her! There was no way it couldn't be.

"That-"

"KAEDE!" Aroshik yelled. The galra teen jumped at the sound of her name. She turned toward the senior officer. "Yes?" she asked.

"Have you been listening or talking this whole time?" Aroshik asked. Hanging her head Kaede walked over. "Sadly I wasn't." He scoffed at her. "Typical. Two galra half breeds not listening." Aroshik said. Kaede beared her teeth and let out a growl. "Do not talk about him that way. He is a Paladin of Voltron. And he will-"

Before any of them could blink, Aroshik moved and knocked Kaede on her butt. "You will not talk back to a commanding officer." he said holding her by her hair.

Kolivan tried to run up to his daughter, but the other Paladin's beat him to her.

"What the quiznak?" Pidge asked swatting Aroshik's hand away and helping Kaede up.

"How dare you speak to her like that!" Hunk said getting in-between the two of them.

"If you want to fight someone, fight me." Lance said pointing at himself.

Kaede couldn't believe that these three were standing up for her. She had just met them yesterday. They didn't have to do this. None of them did. "Ah. I see we have to have human's stand up for us. Pathetic that you need your other half to stand up for you." he whispered.

"Other half?" Pidge asked.

"AROSHIK BACK DOWN NOW!" Kolivan shouted. Aroshik smiled at Kaede as he turned away. "That will not happen again. Do you understand me." Kolivan demanded as Aroshik stood beside him. "Yes sir."

Kaede could feel tears forming in her eyes for the thousandth time today. All eyes were on her now and she hated it. Aroshik had just given her away and he knew it. She could see it in the way he looked at her. That stupid quiznaking smile! It was like he was wanting her to fight him. Show them that she is actually weak against him.

Turning around, Kaede walked out of the room. She needed some air or whatever was close to it on this ship.

* * *

Kaede looked at the stars as the castle moved. The stars looked so beautiful out on this castle. At the Blade headquarters, they seemed so far away and unreachable. Kaede though felt like she could reach out and grab one. If she opened up the window she could float away from all of this. Maybe landing on a random planet where she could live out the rest of her life.

Sighing, she knew she shouldn't let him get to her. He did all of that on purpose. He always has done stuff like that. But he was somewhat right. She was a half breed, which made her weaker. But she made up for it in her speed and agility. But that didn't stop those thoughts from entering her head.

Why did she have to be a stupid half breed?

Why couldn't she have been a normal galra!?

Kicking the wall, Kaede screamed. Sometimes she hated herself. Even though she knew she was better and could take on anyone, Kaede felt weak. She felt worthless. She felt...she felt like she shouldn't have been born.

Continuing to attacking the wall Kaede cried out all the anger she could.

A cough disturbed her tantrum. Turning around, she saw Allura standing there. "Have you come to take a shot too Princess?" Kaede snapped. Allura looked down. "No. The Paladin's told me Arishok." Allura said walking toward her. Her white hair glowing under the starlight. Even though Kaede was in the middle of a breakdown, she couldn't help but admire the princess's beauty.

"It's nothing. Okay. It's just how the galra work." Kaede said rubbing her neck.

The princess took her hand and looked at Kaede. "That isn't right. What he was-is doing is abuse Kaede." she said running her thumb over Kaede's knuckles. The galra teen wiped her eyes with her free hand. "I know that. But, I can't do anything about it Allura. I am just a half breed and galra scum, remember." Kaede said.

Allura tensed at the last bit. "I shouldn't have called you that. I was and still am, dealing with the fact that there are good galra." Allura said.

Kaede looked at the Altean princess. The starlight made her look so vulnerable and beautiful. "Hopefully I can help change that." Kaede said putting her hand on top of Allura's.

"We both have a few things to deal with don't we." she said with a smile. Kaede gave her a soft smile.

"You aren't galra scum and neither is Keith. I am so sorry that I said that. I know that I can't take it back, but hopefully one day you'll forgive me." Allura said. "I don't know princess. You were pretty firey the other day." Kaede teased. Allura pouted as Kaede giggled.

After awhile Allura was giggling too.

* * *

What seemed like vargas, Kolivan finally looked at the whole team. "I think we have plan." he said. "It's something that's for sure." Coran said looking at the projection. "It's dangerous, but if it works exactly as planned I think it will work." Shiro said.

"Key work, 'exactly'." Kaede whispered.

"Kaede." Kolivan said looking at his daughter. "I know, but if something goes the slightest bit off one or all of us could die." She turned and looked at Kolivan. Even though this man probably wasn't her father, she still loved him like one. The thought of him dying made Kaede's heartache. Like something was squeezing it so tight she couldn't breathe.

"I don't want any of us to die." she whispered.

Arishok laughed, "There is that other half of you. Remember, we do not fear death. We are the Blade."

Kolivan put a hand on Kaede's shoulder. She looked up at her father. For the first time in years, he actually looked his age. The stress and wrinkles of running the Blade for years were on his face. But his eyes said the same thing Kaede was feeling. Kolivan always hated losing members. Kaede knew he always blamed himself. Now he was putting everyone in the Blade at risk. If they messed up, the Blade could be wiped out.

Kaede and Kolivan could lose the only family they have ever known. Even if most of them were shit head.

"Let's go over the plan one more time." Shiro said. Everyone nodded.

"First," Pidge pushed up her glasses, "we will infect Zarkon's ship with a virus. Made by yours truly."

"Then," Lance pointed at Allura, "Allura will make this extra large wormhole. Then we lead Zarkon inside of it, zapping him like what, a bajillion light-years away." Kaede laughed at the teen. Even when facing a deadly situation, he seemed to be in high spirits.

"To do all that though we need to build a teladuv that Zarkon's ship can go through. So that means we need more scaultrite." Coran said toying with his mustache.

"Well, that on top of other things." Shiro said.

"Well that's easy. Just a simple trip to the space mall again." Hunk said proudly.

"There is a space mall! I must go after this." Kaede giggled. Hunk shook his head yes, "It's pretty amazing actually, we-"

"Silence. Do not indulge Kaede's fantasies. She is a dreamer when she needs to be a warrior." Aroshik said. Hunk glared at the galra man and mumbled, "I so do not like him."

"Sorry Hunk and Kaede, but no space mall. We need a lot more than the space mall can provide." Allura said crossing her arms.

"Which means that you and Keith will be in charge of getting it." Coran said. "Me and Keith! Why me?" Hunk asked. "Because your yellow lion can withstand a Weblum." Coran said.

"While they're gone," Shiro walked up, "Lance, Pidge, and I will go to Beta Traz and rescue Slav."

"Then I will be going to the Balmer to get some more crystals. I would like Kaede to accompany me." Allura said turning toward the teen.

Everyone's eyes grew big at this. "I thought you didn't like Kaede or the galra." Lance said. "Well, I need to start thinking that all galra aren't bad. The Blade," she glared at Aroshik, "has done little to show me they have. By taking Kaede with me, maybe she could ease those fears."

She walked over and put her hand on Kaede's shoulders. "I also need to know that Kaede will be loyal to Voltron." Kaede gave her a nod. "I will do everything in my power to help you and Voltron." Allura smiled at her while Aroshik scoffed.

"Princess you should allow me or Kolivan to assist you on this trip. Kaede only thinks with her emotions. You will more than likely end up dead." he said.

Allura turned around and yelled, "I will not have you talking about Kaede in this manner any longer. She is one of your fellow members and you should be treating her like such. If you want an alliance with Voltron then I suggest you hold your tongue. Let Kaede prove herself."

The room fell silent after Allura finished. Kaede looked over to see the man steaming. She was happy that Allura stood up for her, but she didn't realize what she had done. Sooner or later Kaede was going to feel his wrath.

"Okay then. If everyone does their part things should go perfectly." Coran said. Everyone gave a nod and started to go their own way, but Kaede was stuck in her spot. Her feet felt like they were glued down to the floor and she couldn't move. Once the room was cleared, it was just Kaede and Aroshik. He leaned into Kaede and whispered, "You will not get away with that."

Every muscle in Kaede tensed and her heart raced. Still frozen in place she watched as he walked out of the bridge. Once he disappeared behind the closed door Kaede finally breathed and her muscles relaxed. But she couldn't get rid of the fear that her punishment was coming.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

I feel like after witnessing that Allura would feel bad because she knows deep down no one should be treated that way. So that could lead to them talking more and become friends, but who knows. I am thinking of having them end up together, but idk. I have another girl in my head, but I am waiting for season 8 to make sure what I think is happening doesn't happen.

My tumblr: oboe-wan-kenobie


	5. Chapter 5

Kaede watched from the bridge as the lions flew away. Each one going in a different direction. Each one on a mission that could save the universe. She put her hand on the glass as the yellow lion disappeared.

"Kaede?"

She turned to see Kolivan standing by the door. He looked awkward as he stood there. Kolivan was holding his hands and looking down. "Yes father?" she asked. "What we are about to do is dangerous. I just want to say..." Kaede ran across the bridge and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held her father tight, afraid that if she let go he would vanish.

Kolivan slowly wrapped his arm around her. Even though Kaede was not his, he loved her as his own daughter. He was proud of the warrior she had become. He just wished everyone else in the Blade could see it.

He didn't like the fact that Aroshik was doing horrible things to Kaede. She thought she was being smart all these years by telling him she fell while climbing or went too overboard on training. He knew the truth. The word of what he did got around fast in the Blade. Kolivan wanted to remove Aroshik from the Blade the moment he cut Kaede's face. But, he couldn't do anything unless Kaede herself turned in the claims. It was Blade law and he couldn't break it.

If only Aroshik and the others could see that Kaede is better than any of them. It shouldn't matter that she is only half galra. Kaede is a warrior and a damn good one at that. Which is why after this mission he was promoting her to a senior officer.

Kolivan held his daughter close to him. He wanted to let her know that he loved her. He wanted to let her know that she was an amazing warrior. That she was an amazing being. That she was Kaede and no one could replace her.

But his words failed him and he just held her tighter.

The door open and Coran, Aroshik, and Allura walked in. "We are ready to take Coran now." Aroshik said. Kolivan pulled away from Kaede. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he nodded. "I will see you soon. Be safe." he said. Kaede rolled her eyes, "I will dad." He gave her a soft smile before turning to the others.

"I'll show you to the hanger." Allura said. Kolivan thanked her as they walked out of the room.

Kaede noticed that Coran was lingering by the door.

"Do you need help with anything?" Kaede asked. Coran smiled and walked over to the teen. "No, I just have a present for you." he said with a smile. "A present? For me?" Kaede teased. Coran giggled at her.

"It's under my console up there." he said pointing. Kaede raised her eyebrow and walked over. Bending down she saw a big box with a purple bow on top. She pulled it out and asked, "What's inside?"

"You'll have to open it and see." Coran teased. Kaede rolled her eyes as she opened the box.

The teen's eyes grew at the sight before her. Words were failing Kaede at that moment. Calmly pulling out the item, Kaede's heart beat fast as she stared at the armor before her. It was the exact same armor that the paladin's had, expect her colors were purple. Kaede looked quickly between Coran and the armor.

"You. How? Why? When? Thank you!" she said all at once.

Coran laughed as Kaede ran and hugged him. "Since you are now a member of this team I thought it would be nice to have your own armor." Kaede squealed as she held up her breastplate. "I got the idea from when Kolivan told us how the blade was still in hiding. Now you don't have to wear your blade outfit and you get to be matching with your brother!" Coran said excitingly.

Kaede stopped and looked at the older man. "How did you-"

"Know? It took me a little bit. I noticed during the training session that you and Keith make the exact same facial expressions. You also act like him. But," he toyed with his mustache, "what gave it away was last night."

Her eyes grew big. Last night, Kaede had gotten snack hungry and decided to go to the kitchen. She was in her human form because she thought no one would be up last night. But, apparently, she was wrong.

"I thought you were our dear Keith so I followed you. But I noticed the really long hair and the scar on your eye." Kaede's hand went to cover her left eye. She hated that he saw that.

"Please don't tell the others." she whispered.

Coran moved his head to the side. "I didn't plan on it. It is your choice to let them know Kaede." he said. "Thank you. I just," she took a deep breath, "I just don't want them to know about it yet. I'm not as strong in my human form and I don't want them to think less of me." Tears were forming in her eyes as she finished her sentence.

"Kaede, you are strong no matter what form you take." Coran said putting his had on her shoulder.

"And I know deep down that they will not think less of you. They would be proud that you own who you are." he continued.

Kaede gave him a nod and wiped her tears away. "Thank you Coran." she whispered. "You are so very welcome." he said with a smile. Kaede held the breastplate to her armor. She was going to be a paladin. Kaede had only been here a total of two days and they already had accepted her as one of their own. While she had been at the Blade for most of her life and no one wanted her.

"Thank you Coran. I'm in love with it!" she said. "Go try it on real quick. I would like to see it before I go."

* * *

Kaede looked at herself in the mirror. The armor fit perfectly on her. She could bend and do different aerobatics without the armor getting in her way or throwing her off. Coran was a genius and she had to do something to repay the man.

"Are you going to keep me waiting?" Coran asked from the bridge.

Kaede took a deep breath as she walked out. Coran smiled brightly at the galra teen. "You look like you could fly a lion right into battle." he cheered. Kaede rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, like that will ever happen." she said.

"You never know what war brings." Coran said. "That is very true. But hopefully, it will be over soon." Kaede said making a fist. Coran mimicked Kaede and laughed, "It will be."

They looked at each other and giggled. Coran was probably the sweetest person she had ever met. He had gone out of his way to find her, make her feel welcome, and make her a Paladin's outfit.

"Before I forget. The suit will grow and shrink with you." he said with a wink. "It will!?" Kaede asked. "Yup." he said accenting the 'p'.

Kaede pulled Coran into a hug. "Thank you so much for this." she whispered. Coran hugged her back. "You are more than welcome." he whispered.

A screen popped up showing Allura, Kolivan, and Aroshik standing in the hanger. "Coran what is taking you so long? We have a schedule to keep if we want to defeat Zarkon." Allura said. Coran pulled away from Kaede. "Sorry princess I was just showing our new Paladin her armor." he said with a smile.

Allura looked Kaede up and down. The galra felt her cheeks warm up and heart race. under the altean princess's stare.

"It looks very suiting on you." she said. Kaede was glad for once that she was in her galra form because the blush on her cheeks was taking over her whole face. Allura kept her eyes on Kaede even after she finished talking. Kaede studied the curve of her face. It was magical to look at the princess.

Kaede wanted to memorize her face because she knew she wouldn't see anything like this ever again. As her eyes moved up Allura's face she noticed that the princess's cheeks were a little pink.

Was the princess blushing at her?

Kaede shook herself mentally. No the princess wasn't blushing at her. She was just probably coming down with something.

"I think it looks good too." Kolivan said drawing Kaede's attention away. Her father was looking down proudly at her. "Thank you." she whispered to him.

"So are you no longer a Blade member?" Aroshik asked. Kaede rolled her eyes. "I am still a Blade member. I will always be one." Kaede said. Aroshik let out a low grunt and looked away.

The screen went blank. Kaede put her hand over her heart.

She wasn't giving up the Blade. The Blade is her family. It runs through her. But, she was also a Paladin now.

Did that mean she had to give up that?

Did she have to give up that part of her?

"Welp," Coran adjusted his sleeve, "I should not keep them waiting. Good luck on your mission." Kaede gave him a nod as he walked out of the room.

As the doors closed behind him, Kaede looked out the window. The stars shown brightly as they drifted through space. Kaede wondered if they ever had to give up a part of them to shine this bright.

* * *

Allura and Kaede sat on the floor while the mice gave them a show. They had been floating for what seemed like hours.

"So you are telling me that these little guys are able to communicate with you." Kaede said. She couldn't take her eyes off of the mice as they ran in a circle. "Yeah. I think it is because we were in the same pod for all those years." Allura said sticking out her arm. The mice looked at it then ran up. Two mice went on her right and the other two on her left.

"That is so cool!" Kaede said holding her hands.

"Yeah. Hunk has taught them a few of the Earth games that they play. Wanna play?" Allura asked turning to Kaede. "Sure!" she said with a smile.

Allura let the mice run down her arm. They each stood in front of them and looked at Allura. It was almost like they were waiting for her command.

"So this game is called uhm," Allura rubbed her chin, "cha-ra-eds. What you have to do is guess what the mice are acting out." Kaede shook her head. That seemed easy enough. "Let's get started!" she giggled.

The mice huddled together and started to squeak at each other. "What happens if I guess it right?" Kaede asked. "If I remember correctly you get a point. The first one to ten wins." she said. Kaede put her head to the side, "Ten?" "It's an earth number. You can represent ten by counting all your fingers." Allura said grabbing Kaede's hands.

"See," she touched each finger slowly, "this is ten."

Kaede was pretty sure her whole face was red.

"O...okay." she stuttered. Allura looked up at her and their eyes met. Both teen's face turned bright red as the pulled away from each other. "L...let's get this started." Allura said. Kaede shook her head in agreeance.

The mice started to act out a scene. Kaede tried concentrating on them, but her eyes kept wandering over to the princess.

Their session was disrupted with Coran popping on screen. "I am just calling to check on you two. Haven't got into any trouble have we?" he asked. Allura laughed. "No we were just playing an Earth game." she said.

"Those games are always fun." Coran said looking off into the distance. "They really are. We should be at the Balmera in a few doboshes." Allura said. Coran nodded and smiled, "That's good. Lance just checked in. They were able to get Slav out. They are on their way to Olkaria right now."

Allura gave a small nod. "And what about Hunk and...Keith." Kaede noticed the sadness in her voice. Allura still hadn't apologized to Keith about her behavior. She probably was thinking about it since they were going on a dangerous mission.

"No word yet. I bet we will hear back here soon. They had to collect a lot." Coran said playing with his mustache.

"How is the teludav going?" Kaede asked.

Coran beamed at the question.

"It is almost complete! We have been working on it nonstop since I got here. Once we get all the supplies we will have maybe a movement at the most." Coran gleamed.

Kaede couldn't help but feel excited. They were so close to defeating Zarkon. She remembered when she first saw the Galra ruler.

Kaede had been undercover on his ship a low-level soldier. She was walking her route when Zarkon came out of his room. The energy that radiated from him was powerful. When he looked at her, she felt her knees go weak. Her eyes met his and in that moment she had finally understood what Kolivan meant about the need to fight.

Suddenly, the realization of what they were talking about hit her. The Paladins were going against this powerful man. They could die. Kolivan could die. Allura and Coran could die.

She tuned out the rest of the conversation as she prayed to the universe that everyone made it out safely.

* * *

Kaede's eyes were looking every direction as they walked off of the ship. The inhabitants of the planet were looking at them as Allura led her to a small group.

"Princess!" the elderly one said. "Why hello." Allura said with a smile. Kaede looked at the two Balmerans standing behind the older one. They were glaring at Kaede. Allura had warned her of this. Apparently, their world had been under Zarkon's rule for years. It nearly killed their planet.

"Who did you bring with you?" the elderly woman asked. "This is Kaede. She is our new Paladin." Allura said looking at Kaede. Kaede walked in front of her and bowed. "It is pleasure to meet you."

The elderly woman chuckled. "You do not have to bow to me child." Kaede stood up. "Oh." she whispered. "These are my grandchildren. Shay and Rax." The two behind Kaede a nod.

"What do we owe the honor princess?" Shay asked. "Voltron and its fellow alliances have created a plan to defeat Zarkon." Everyone's eyes widen.

"Defeat Zarkon? How can my people help?" the grandmother asked.

"We need a crystal." Kaede said.

"Oh, one for your ship?"

"No, much bigger."

* * *

Kaede stayed above the surface as the others went down to retract the crystal.

Whistling to herself, Kaede practiced her acrobatics in her new armor. She needed to make sure that she was used to its weight. While doing a headstand, her wrist began to vibrate.

"Ah!" Kaede screamed as she landed on her butt. She held her wrist up and Lance appeared on a screen. "Hey Kaede!" he shouted. Behind him was Pidge and this weird looking creature. "Hello Lance." she said with a smile.

The blue-eyed boy looked her up and down. "When did you get Paladin armor?!" he asked. "Kaede got armor!" Pidge shouted as she tried to get on screen. "Coran gave it to me this morning. Do you like?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "Makes you look pretty badass." Lance said.

"Lance!" Shiro shouted from somewhere.

Kaede giggled as his face turned red. "We were just calling to let you konow-" The creature took the camera from Lance. "In this reality, I am 99.99999% sure that you are talking to the Red Paladin's twin." the creature said. "Just shut up Slav." Lance said taking the camera back.

"Anyways," he huffed, "we were calling to let you know that we are on our Olkaria." "We should be there soon. Do we need to come help you all?" Shiro asked. Kaede shook her head no. "It is just a waiting game at this point. Once Allura gets back we will message you."

Lance's face dropped at the sound of Allura's name. Kaede could tell that the Blue Paladin had a crush on the princess. But, she didn't give him the time of day. It made Kaede feel bad. Lance seemed to be a good guy. But, he needed to be with someone who saw that.

"Well if you don't-"

The ground began to shake. Kaede looked around as she heard screams.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Shiro yelled.

Kaede ran toward the screams. The ground rumbled again and loud cracking filled the air. More people ran past her. What could be happening? Were the galra attacking?

Her questions were answered as she got to the top of the hill. Rising from the crystals a creature as tall as Voltron began to rise. Once it rose it began to shoot lazers from its arms.

"KAEDE TALK TO US!" Shiro shouted. "I HAVE TO GO!" she shouted and turned off the video call.

She ran back to the castle as fast as she could. Kaede needed to get on board a fighter jet. Maybe she could draw this thing of the Balmera.

Kaede was met by the princess and the Balmerans at the castle. "They are loading the crystal on board. We need to find a way to get that thing-" "I already have an idea. Stay safe and watch my back. Call the others once you are inside." Kaede said as she ran up.

"KAEDE!"

"NO TIME!"

* * *

This was the most stupid thing she had done Kaede thought as she got into the fighter jet. She had only practiced in these things once.

Turning it on she felt it come to life.

It didn't matter, she needed to save the Balmerans. They were a valued ally to Voltron. Which meant that they were a valued ally to the Blade. Typing on the console, the hanger doors opened.

A small screen popped up with Allura on it. "I have contacted everyone. They are on their way, but it might take a while." Kaede gave her a quick smile, "Good thing I'm here then."

"Kaede, what are you about to do?"

"The most stupid thing ever." she said as she flew the fighter jet out.

"KAEDE! Turn back now. You cannot fight that." Allura said. Kaede waved the princess off. "I didn't intend to fight it. Just," she gave a wink, "distract it." Allura rolled her eyes. "Well, stay safe. Kolivan will have my head if something happens to you!" she said as she signed off.

"Don't worry. I plan on it." Kaede whispered.

* * *

Kaede stopped in front of it. "IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO FIGHT, THEN FIGHT ME!" she shouted as she fired at it. Once it's attention was on her she began to ascend upwards.

Her plan was once she got it off the Balmera she would just distract it, but this thing was tough. With lasers that could attack at every angle, it was hard for Kaede to dodge them. She couldn't keep a straight path as she tried to fly upwards. It didn't help that Allura called at the same time.

"The Paladins are a few doboshes away. Keep it distracted for a little longer."

A beam flew right past Kaede. "I'll try my best princess. Are the Balmerians okay?" she asked as she dove down. "Yes. They thank you for taking it off the planet." she said.

Another beam shot past her, this time too close for comfort. "I got to go Allura!" Kaede shouted as she ended the video call.

Kaede stopped mid-dive and turned around. The creature was gaining on her and gaining fast. "Quzinak." she whispered under her breath. Taking her aim she fired at the creature as she flew toward it. Her heart raced every time a beam was shot. If one of them hit her, she would be dead and that was a big no no.

A beam shot at her and nicked the tail. "Quzinak!" Kaede shouted as she flew up. She knew her movements were becoming slower, but she just needed to last a little longer.

"Language." Keith said through her headset. Kaede smiled big even though she knew Keith couldn't see it. All the lions were starting to shoot at the creature. "Took you all long enough." she teased. "Sorry, Kae I had to get this handsomeness ready." Lance teased.

"Kae?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, Kae. It's your new nickname." Lance said. Kaede smile grew bigger. "Well, I like it!" she cheered.

"Kaede, you can go back to the castle. We got this now." Hunk said. "And let you all have the fun." Kaede said as she flew behind the creature. Pidge giggled. "

"Kaede." Shiro said in his serious tone.

"Okay. Okay. I'll meet you all at the-"

"KAEDE!" everyone shouted.

A green beam was coming at her. She wasn't going to be fast enough to get out of the way. Without thinking she hit the eject button. Kaede went flying as she watched the beam destroyed her ship. It didn't stop as it came toward her. Her heart was beating in her ears as she activated her jetpack. She tried flying away from it but she wasn't fast enough.

Kaede's world went black.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

I am so sorry about taking forever to update! I gave you all a big chapter to make up for it! Finals week was this week and I had four papers due. But now that it's over expect this story to be worked on a whole lot more.

What do you all think about Allura and Kaede? I'm still on the fence, but at the same time, I'm really liking it. To be honest I just like writing Kaede in general. Do you think Lance might eventually get jealous?

My tumblr: oboe-wan-kenobie


	6. Chapter 6

When Kaede opened her eyes she saw a purple sky with stars surrounding her.

"So this is the afterlife huh?" Kaede asked herself as she slowly got up. She examined her uniform. It seemed to be intact. There wasn't a single thread out of place. Kaede did a backflip and then swung her arms around.

"Everything is working normally," she said making a fist. Kaede thought the afterlife would be different. You would be surrounded by people you loved and everywhere you went was your favorite place. But she was wrong. Just like in life, Kaede was alone. Destined to just be with herself.

Taking a deep breath, Kaede looked around. The sky looked to be changing between a pale purple, blue, and black everywhere she looked. The stars were so big she could reach out and touch them. Their light never once fading. Kaede looked down and saw herself looking back. But it wasn't her galra form looking back. It was her human form.

Kaede looked at her hands. "I'm still in galra form so why..." The purple-eyed version looked back at her. A big smile came on its face. Then a sound filled the air.

 _"Hello."_

Kaede's eyes grew. It was her own voice, but she wasn't speaking. "Was that you?"

 _"Yes it was."_

Kaede couldn't believe it. The image of her was talking to her. There was no way that this should be happening. This couldn't be happening.

 _"Calm down. You don't need to panic."_

"Well, it's really hard, especially when a mirror image of myself is talking to me!" Kaede shouted. A giggle filled the air.

 _"If it makes you feel better I am not actually you."_

"How is that suppose to make me feel better!" she continued to scream. There was another giggle.

 _"You are funny human. I am the lion which your brother controls."_

"Wait, wait, wait. WHAT!" she yelled throwing her arms up. A wind began to blow around her. Kaede covered her face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE THE RED LION?"

 _"I am the spirit of the red lion. Your brother and I are connected. I feel what he feels and he feels what I feel. I know what he knows and he knows what I know."_ the voice boomed.

"WHY DO I HEAR YOU? WE ARE NOT CONNECTED!" The wind picked up around Kaede.

 _"That is true. But you are connected to Keith. You two have a bond that has been unbreakable. That is why you can hear me."_

The wind picked up even more. Now Kaede couldn't see anything but her arms.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

 _"Because Kaede, you think that he does not remember. That he is clueless about who you are. But Kaede..."_

The wind was roaring around her. She was barely able to stand on her feet as her hair was blowing everywhere. Kaede was afraid she would miss what the lion would say. But the voice was clear as the sky.

 _"Keith still remembers you."_

The wind disappeared around Kaede and she was in a familiar looking room. It was small with pink walls that were decorated with different drawings. She walked over and examined them. One of the drawings had a small little family on it. The two females were purple and the two males were a peach color. The next photo was a drawing of the sky and two little kids. Underneath it, someone had written _Kae and Keef._

A small cry filled the room. She turned to see a younger Keith holding a teddy bear close to him. "KADE!" he shouted as the tears ran down his face. Before she could say anything, a man walked into the room. His brown eyes looked sad as he looked down at Keith.

Why did this man look so familiar and why did she want to run and hug this man?

He knelt beside Keith and put a hand on his back. "I WANT KADE BACK!" Keith screamed as he held the bear closer. "I know you do, but," he pulled Keith close, "Kaede need to be safe and she couldn't be that here." Kaede couldn't help but notice how he also sounded hurt. She walked around and squatted in front of the two.

The older man poked Keith on the noise. "Don't worry though. Kaede will be back before we know it." he said with a smile. He looked just like Kaede when she smiled. In that moment, everything clicked. This was her father.

"Dad..." she softly said.

Kaede reached toward him but the image was swept away by the wind. The pictures on the wall began to disappear. The toys and bed vanished. The walls painted over. A work desk was moved in and pictures of Keith and the man were hanging on the walls. She looked around and saw on the desk was the picture she drew of the family.

The older man walked in and sat at the desk. He sighed as he picked up the picture. "Hey Kaede," he ran his hand across the photo, "how are you doing sweetie? I miss you so much." A door slammed shut, causing the man to put the picture in a drawer. A much older Keith walked in the room and threw his bag on the ground. "What's the matter son?" Keith's eyes were filled with tears.

"You lied to me!" he shouted. The man looked confusingly at him. "What do you mean?"

Keith went to the closet and pulled out a box. It was filled with drawings and toys that were in her old room. "Kaede was real! She wasn't my imaginary friend!" he shouted. "Keith..."

"NO! I don't want to hear your lies. Kaede was my sister and you sent her away!" he yelled. "Keith...please listen." The man got up and walked toward Keith. "I am going to go look for my sister and bring her back home!" he yelled as he got back up. He grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room. "KEITH WAIT!" the man shouted as he ran after him.

The wind consumed Kaede again, blinding her from seeing.

 _"He never stopped looking for you Kaede. When he first started to pilot me, he told me about you and the faint memories he had. Keith knew who you were the moment he saw you."_

Kaede could feel hot tears fall down her face. Keith remembered her. Keith never stopped looking for her.

 _"He was hurt in the beginning that you did not recognize him. He thinks you have forgotten him like everyone else did. Kaede..."_

The wind stopped and there was Keith standing before her. "Keith!" she shouted. The teen looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at her brother. He pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I finally found you."

Kaede couldn't stop the tears as she held her brother close. "I found you too," she whispered as a bright light surrounded them.

* * *

"SHE'S WAKING!" Lance shouted.

Kaede stepped out of the pod and rubbed her head. It felt like something was stabbing the back of her brain with a sword. "Shhhh." she moaned. "You're okay!" Pidge said. Kaede looked to see the two teens standing in front of her. "My head really hurts..." she whined.

"That is to be expected. When Red saved you, you probably hit your head." Shiro said.

"Red saved me?"

Hunk appeared in front of her. "Yeah! It was crazy. One minute you were there about to be blasted into smitherings, then the next Keith said he had you," Hunk said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Oh...where is Keith?" Kaede asked looking around the medical bay. She needed to find her brother. She needed to tell him.

"I believe I saw him walking around the park," Shiro said. "Park?" Kaede asked. "Yeah. You've been out for a day. We are back on Olkari," Pidge said.

"Well, I need to talk to him," she said as she began to walk. "Not dressed like that you aren't." Allura stopped in front of her. Kaede gave a shy smile to the princess whose arm's were across her chest. Her face was screaming anger at Kaede. "Well hello princess," Kaede whispered. "Do not 'Hello princess' me! You nearly died Kaede!" she yelled. Before Kaede could say anything, Allura pulled her into a hug. "You scared the quzinak out of me. Please don't ever do that again," she whispered.

Kaede wrapped her arms around Allura. "I promise."

"Good," Allura moved away, "now let's get you a new outfit."

"What's wrong with my-" Kaede looked down and saw that the left side of her armor was bruned away, reveiling her galra mark. "Ohhhhh!" she said examining the hole. "Coran nearly had a stroke when he saw your armor," Lance laughed. "It was brand new. I will have to apologize to him," Kaede said rubbing her neck.

"What's that mark on you?" Pidge asked. "It's my galra mark. You see," she pointed at her cheeks, "these marks travel down my neck, around my breasts, and come together at a point before my belly button." Kaede's hand quickly traced the mark. "That is soooooo cool!" Hunk said. Kaede blushed. Her galra marks were never called that.

"T...thanks," she said.

"Guys, let's leave Kaede alone. She probably wants to shower and rest," Shiro said. "Fine. But, once you're done we have to show you the teladuv. It is amazing!" Pidge shouted. Kaede flinched at the noise. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's fine. After a hot shower, I should be back to good old Kaede!" she said making a fist. The three teens cheered. "That is if Kolivan doesn't kill you first," Allura teased. Kaede's face turned white. She had completely forgotten about her father. They had promised to be safe and she went and nearly died. Their next meeting was not going to be fun.

"I think Kaede stopped working," Pidge said.

* * *

Kaede threw on her tank top after finishing her shower. Her headache was gone now and she felt a lot more refreshed. She could feel her energy rising with every tick. Kaede needed to find Keith and talk with him. A smile came on her face. Keith remembered her. He actually remembered her. Kaede let out a little squeal.

While putting on her pants, there was a knock on her door. "Give me a tick," she shouted.

Kaede looked in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair. She hit the button to open her door. There stood Allura. Kaede was taken back by this. Why was the princess here?

"Hi," Allura said looking down. She put her hands behind her back and was rocking on her heels. "What do I owe the honor?" Kaede asked leaning against the door frame. Allura slowly looked up Kaede, taking in the woman. Once her eyes met Kaede's her face turned red. "I was just wondering if you," she pointed at Kaede, "wanted to hang out with me tomorrow."

Kaede gave her a playful smirk. "You would like to hang out with me?" she asked playfully. Allura's face turned an even darker red. "Well, I need to get...I have to..." Allura sighed. Kaede laughed and grabbed Allura's hand. "I would love to hang out with you. I was wanting to discuss the plan again with you and my father anyways," Kaede said with a smile.

Allura gave a small smile back, "Sounds like a plan! I can also show you the teladuv." Kaede walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. They both began walking outside.

Each one glancing at the other, but their eyes never meeting.

There was something about walking beside Allura. It made Kaede feel safe like she could be her true self. Kaede glanced over at the princess. It was crazy how Allura was able to accept Kaede. She looked away and the smile faded from her face. Was it because she knew about Aroshik? Was Allura only being nice to Kaede because she felt sorry for her?

They got to the entrance of the castle.

"I think this is where we part," Kaede said motioning toward the city. Allura giggled, "I believe so." Kaede bowed. "Until tomorrow," she said looking up. Allura did a curtsey. "Until tomorrow." They looked at each other and laughed.

Kaede began to walk toward the park.

"Kaede!" Allura yelled out.

The galra teen turned toward Allura. Her purple dress giving her skin a bronze glow. Her white hair like a halo surrounding her head. In this light it made Allura look like a goddess. Kaede felt like she was deserving to look at the princess.

Allura stood at the top, smiling down at her. "I'm glad you were the one with me at the Balmera."

Kaede felt her whole face heat up. "There is no place I would have rather been," she said with a smirk. Kaede then turned around and began walking to find her brother.

* * *

Kaede found Keith sitting in a park on the outskirts of the city. The sun was beginning to set as Kaede saw him on a swing.

"Come here often?" she asked sitting on the swing beside him. Keith chuckled. "I'm glad to see you are doing better. You had us all worried," he said looking straight forward.

"I'm sorry about that. I should have paid more attention." Kaede said looking forward too.

"I-" they both said at the same time.

Kaede laughed. "You go," she said. "Nah, you can," Keith said. Kaede smiled and looked at her brother. His purple eyes were searching the horizon for something. Kaede wondered what he was thinking.

Did he see what she saw in red?

Did he see her past?

"Keith, when I was unconscious I saw this thing." Kaede held her hands. "It was you and you were in this room. A girl had been living in it. This man," Kaede swallowed, "told you that your sister went away." She glanced at the teen. Kaede could see the tension in his muscles. "That scene disappeared and you were confronting him. You told him that you were going to look for her."

Kaede grabbed his hand. Keith looked at her. There were tears were forming in both their eyes.

"Thank you for finding me," she whispered as she let the tears fall.

She didn't know which one pulled in, but they were hugging. "You remembered," he whispered in her ear. "I never forgot you brother," she said through her tears. Keith pulled away and smiled at her. She reached out and wiped his tears. "I'll never go on another space trip without you," she joked. "I planned on sneaking in your bag anyways," Keith teased back.

They both laughed as the sun began to set.

Sitting on the swings with her brother watching the stars, Kaede felt truly happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

I thought it would be interesting if Kaede were able to go into the astral plane. Also, I am not trying to replace her with the Shiro relationship. In future chapters, Keith will explain to Kaede about Shiro and how he is a brother to him. Maybe he will become a brother to her! ;)

My tumblr: oboe-wan-kenobie


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two days. TWO! Since Kaede had waltz on to her ship and changed Allura's way of life. The wild teen was loud and spoke her mind. Allura couldn't believe that she asked Kaede to go with her to retrieve the crystal. The words just slipped out of her mouth.

At this moment though, Allura was glad she asked.

She was in awe as she watched the half galra teen fight the witch's beast. Kaede weaving in and out of the beams like she had been flying all her life. Something inside of Allura was shifting as she continued to watch Kaede fight the beast.

 _Maybe all galra aren't bad._

The mice on her shoulder squeaked. Her cheeks turned red, "No! I do not have feelings for her!" The mice chuckled as Allura pouted. There was no way she was developing feelings for a galra! She would rather die than do that! Allura couldn't stop her mind from wandering to earlier today when she grabbed Kaede's hand. It felt so soft and nice. She wasn't furry at all like she thought she would be.

A beep went off pulling Allura's mind back to the battle at hand.

Shiro, Lance, and Pidge were on half of the screen while Keith and Hunk were on the other. "Princess what's wrong! Kaede cut us off!" Pidge shouted. "That creature that we fought on the Balmera, it's-"

The beast hit the ship's shield shaking the whole castle. Allura grabbed onto something to make sure she didn't fall. "Back," Allura whispered. She straightened up, "We need you here now paladins! We need Voltron!"

"WE ARE ON OUR WAY!" Shiro shouted. "Where is Kaede? She should be there protecting you!" Hunk shouted. Allura bit her lip. Should she tell the paladins that she is out there fighting it? "ALLURA IS KAEDE OKAY?" Keith shouted over everyone. All of them went silent at this. Keith has never once acted like this toward anyone. Allura remembered that him and Kaede had been hanging around each other lately. Were they becoming an item?

Allura shook her head. That should not matter. There were more important things happening at the moment.

"Allura?" Lance asked with concern in his voice. "Kaede is trying to keep the beast of the Balmera," she said. Everyone's face dropped. "You aren't serious?" Hunk asked in a whispered. Allura shook her head yes. "Is she crazy! She can't take that thing head on!" Lance yelled. Allura glanced up at the sky. Kaede's ship was weaving in and out of the beams. She could see that the galra teen was getting in some hits.

"She is actually doing very well. But, I don't know how much longer she can do it." Allura continued. Shiro nodded, "We will be there in few doboshes." "Same here," Keith said. Allura looked at the Red Paladin. For the first time since she met him, she saw an emotion in his eyes. Keith was riddled with worry. "I'll let Kaede know. Hurry Paladins!" she said cutting off communication.

She walked over to Coran's desk and started typing in the code to reach Kaede.

The half galra's face came on screen. The teen gave her a smile. Allura's heart did a weird thing. Ignoring it she stated, "The Paladins are a few doboshes away. Keep it distracted for a little longer." A beam went passed Kaede. It was a close shot, way too close. "I'll try my best princess. Are the Balmerians okay?" she asked. This took Allura by surprise. A galra had never cared about anyone else's safety before.

"Yes. They thank you for taking it off the planet," she said. Another beam shot pass Kaede. Allura felt her heart drop as the worry on Kaede's face grew.

"I got to go Allura!" Kaede shouted as she ended the video call. Allura ran to her station. "Pull up the monitor!" she yelled. The screen came up and Allura watched as Kaede weaved in and out. Allura hoped that the galra teen made it out of this.

* * *

"We are here princess and we are getting in our lions now," Lance said through the intercom. Allura never took her eyes off of Kaede. Her moves were getting slower and there were too many close calls. "Good. Hurry and get out there. Also," Allura bit her lip. She couldn't believe she was going to say this, "Put me on the com with Kaede too."

The quiet bridge was suddenly filled with panting and the sound of beams blasting.

Allura wanted to reach out and let Kaede know that they were here. That the Paladins were going to help her, but her voice was stuck in her throat as she watched the teen try to dive, but she wasn't quick. The creature nicked her. Allura felt the whole world slow down and she watched Kaede flew upwards.

"QUIZNAK!" Kaede shouted.

"Language," Keith said. Allura could hear the smirk in his voice. "Took you all long enough," she teased. "Sorry, Kae I had to get this handsomeness ready," Lance teased right back.

 _Really? Teasing? In the middle of a battle!_

Allura ignored the rest of the conversation as her eyes went to the creature. It had stopped attacking and was watching the exchange. Something wasn't right. It should be trying to attack the Paladins. Why did it stop?

The beams started to light up and it turned toward Kaede. Everyone must have seen it too because everyone began to scream her name.

The intercom went silent as Kaede jumped out of the ship. Allura watched in horror as the ship exploded. Her eyes saw Kaede trying to fly away but the beam was coming faster.

"SOMEONE GET HER!" Allura screamed. Her heart was beating in her ears as the beam met Kaede. The scream that filled the bridge was heartbreaking. Allura had just lost a life. She had just witnessed a life being lost on her watch.

Allura fell to her knees as the tears fell from her face.

Yes, Kaede was half galra. But, she didn't deserve that. She was a kind person who stood up for others she didn't know. She was trying to make others happy. She had a fiery attitude that made Allura go crazy. But she liked it.

"I have her," Keith said through the intercom. Allura looked up and saw the red lion flying toward the others. "I have her," he said again. "Kae!" Lance yelled. There was a groan that came from the galra teen.

"Red is telling me that she is unconscious and she seemed to be grazed on the side," Keith relayed back.

Allura felt herself breathe.

Kaede was okay and she was safe.

* * *

Before the pilots had landed, Allura was running to Red's hanger. She had to make sure that Kaede was okay before she contacted Kolivan.

Yeah, that is why she was going to check on Kaede.

Everyone was hanging around Red when she finally got there. "Is she okay?" Allura asked stopping by Lance. Each one of them glanced at her. Then looked down. Allura's heart dropped. Kaede wasn't okay.

"Keith won't let us in," Shiro whispered.

"He wouldn't say why," Pidge said.

They all stood there as the ticks went by. The nervousness in the air was growing. "You know," everyone turned and looked a Lance, "she has only been here for what, two days, and I feel like she has become like a part of the team."

Hunk nodded, "I know what you mean."

Red slowly lowered it's head and opened its mouth. Keith was carrying Kaede as he walked down. Allura was the first one to reach them. The galra teen was laying limp in his arms. Allura looked at Kaede. Her eyes landed on her side. Allura raised an eyebrow when she saw that her purple skin was fading away.

"Keep them away," Keith whispered. Allura gave a nod. "Give them room," Allura said moving everyone back.

Lance and Pidge tried to get around Allura, but she stuck out her arms. "Keith needs to get her to the pods. You can ask questions once she is in," Allura said giving Lance a glare.

They all looked defeated as Keith left the hanger.

Allura glanced back wondering what was happening to her.

* * *

It took another varga before Keith let anyone into the pod room. "Where her wounds that bad?" Hunk asked. Keith looked at them and back at Kaede. "Her side was completely burned and she was bleeding from her head," Keith said crossing his arms.

Everyone ran to the pod and looked at Kaede leaving Allura with Keith.

The Red Paladin looked like he had been through something painful. His walls were down and worry was written all over his face. Allura glanced at the pod and then back at Keith.

"Keith-"

He held his hand up. "I know you saw. Don't ask," he said. Allura felt anger flare up. She deserved to know what happened to Kaede. She was hurt on her watch. If something horrible was happening to the teen she needed to know.

"Fine. I am going to let Coran and Kolivan know what has happened," she said storming out of the pod room.

* * *

Kolivan appeared on the screen before Allura. "Princess," he grunted. "Kolivan," she said back. The older galra nodded at her. "Coran is working with the Olkrians at the moment. I will be taking this call," he said not taking his eyes off Allura.

"Was your mission successful?" he asked.

 _Straight to business then._

"Yes, we were able to collect the crystal. There was an incident. One of the witch's creatures attacked the Balmera," Allura said. "Where you able to defeat it?"

"Yes, Voltron was able to defeat the creature," Allura bit her lip. Kolivan was Kaede's father and needed to know what happened to his daughter. "There was an accident with Kaede." There was a flash of fear on his face. "What happened to her?" he asked.

Allura could hear the worry in his voice. This must be driving him with it knowing he cannot be here with her. "Voltron wasn't with us during the first part of the attack," Allura relayed. Kolivan took a deep breath, waiting for the pen to drop. "It was hurting the Balmera, so Kaede got on a fighter ship and helped the get creature off of it."

Allura tried to read Kolivan's face, but he wasn't giving away anything. "She was able to distract it until Voltron showed up. But," she took a deep breath, "the creature hit her ship." Kolivan took a deep breath.

"I am not surprise this happened," Aroshik said from behind Kolivan. Allura felt her anger rise again. She did not like this galra man. He was a horrible man. "We will have a ceremony for her after the attack," Aroshik continued. Allura's anger was now rolling off of her.

Kaede wasn't dead. But he thought she was. He didn't even care. Yes, Kaede was half galra and Allura had mixed feelings about it. But, Kaede deserved more respect. She risked her life to save the Balmera and Balmerians. She had no reason to do it, but she did.

"Allura!" Kolivan shouted. Allura snapped out of it. She was gripping the rail in front of her so tight that she dented it.

"She isn't dead," Allura said with gritted teeth. Aroshik raised an eyebrow and shrugged. That did not help with her anger.

"How is my daughter?" Kolivan asked.

Allura sighed, "She has sever burns on her side and a concussion. But she has been put into a pod and should be healed by the time we meet you all."

Kolivan nodded. "Okay. I will want to speak to her once she is out." Allura gave a nod back. "I will let her know."

Kolivan went to end the call, but Allura asked, "Something else happened." Kolivan stopped and looked at the Princess. "What happened?"

Allura sighed and looked around. This was an invasion of Kaede's privacy, but if she was sick or something Allura needed to know. It would help keep Kaede and the Paladins safe.

"When Keith brought Kaede out of the lion the skin around the wound was starting to fade," Allura said. Kolivan sighed and closed his eyes.

He opened them slowly. "Kaede hasn't told you yet has she?" Allura shook her head no. What was Kaede suppose to tell them?

"When Kaede becomes weak it causes her to resort back to her other form," he said with a straight face. "Other form?" Kolivan shook his head yes, "Kaede is half galra. She will stay in her galra form the majority of the time. She can turn into her other form whenever she wants, but she likes her galra form," Kolivan said.

"What is her other form? Will it be a danger to my Paladins?" she asked.

Kolivan let out a small laugh. "No. She will just resort to her human form."

Allura felt the ground fall out from under her. Kaede was half human! The gears in her head began to turn. Keith was half galra and human. Kaede was too. They looked alike and made the same facial expressions. Allura looked up at the man as it finally clicked.

"Is she-" "Keith's sister? Yes. I am surprised she didn't tell you all. She was very excited to meet Keith," Kolivan said. Allura shook her head no. But it made sense why Keith kept them away. He didn't want them to know Kaede's secret.

There was a crash behind Kolivan. "I have to go now Princess. Let me know when my daughter wakes," he said ending the call.

Allura's knees finally gave. Kaede was half human and Keith's sister.

* * *

Allura kept a straight face the rest of the trip. Only sneaking glances at Keith every now and then. He had to of known that Kaede was his sister. There was just no way that he did not know.

Once they landed, everyone went to the pod room. Everyone except Keith. Allura watched as he walked off the ship and toward the town. She wanted to follow him but it wasn't her right to pry. They would tell them if it would hinder the team.

Allura walked down to the pod room to wait for Kaede to wake up. She decided that she would wait for them to tell the team.

* * *

It seemed like forever as everyone waited around the pod. All Allura could think about was lecturing Kaede and telling her to never do that again.

The mice looked up at the Princess. The bigger one pretended to make googly love eyes as the other one acted like a hot head Kaede. Allura put her head in her hands as a blush came across her face. "I do not like her," Allura groaned. The mice chuckled.

The door on the pod finally vanished and Kaede walked out. She rubbed her head and looked around. Allura tried to get to the teen, but everyone surrounded her.

Allura watched as everyone talked to her. She couldn't believe that she was safe. She was safe and breathing. Kaede began to walk toward her. Allura felt her heart speed up. "Well, I need to talk to him," Kaede said to everyone.

"Not like that you aren't," Allura said. The galra girl gave Allura a small smile. Her cheeks became warm. How could someone who almost die, smile like that?

"Well hello Princess," Kaede whispered. Allura felt the air in her lungs leave. For some reason whenever Kaede called her that it made her feel weak. The mice squeaked something about her blush. Allura ignored them, "Do not 'Hello Princess' me! You nearly died Kaede!"

Without thinking the Princess pulled Kaede into a hug. Even though Kaede was alive in front of her, Allura needed to actually feel it. She needed to be sure. A part of her never wanted to lose the fire that was Kaede.

"You scared the quiznak out of me. Please don't ever do that again," she whispered into Kaede's neck.

She felt Kaede's arms wrap around her. Allura leaned into the teen as she whispered, "I promise."

A smile came on her face as she pulled away. "Good, now let's get you a new outfit," she said looking at Kaede's ruined uniform. Coran was going to die when he saw it.

Allura's eyes went to the spot where the beam had grazed her. All of the skin was purple. Did Keith wait until she changed back before he let them in?

How much control does Kaede really have over her ability to go between forms?

Does Keith have the same ability?

Allura was drawn out of her thoughts by Pidge shouting. "After a hot shower I should be back to good old Kaede!" the purple-eyed girl said. Allura chuckled remembering that Kolivan wanted to see her. "That is," she smirked at Kaede, "if Kolivan doesn't kill you first." Allura almost laughed at Kaede's face.

* * *

Allura stood in front of Kaede's door. The Princess had changed and was going to go talk to the Paladins, but she instead found herself here. Coran had told her that they had at least two quintants before the teladuv would be ready.

Hearing that Allura automatically thought about hanging out with the galra teen again. She would not admit it out loud to anyone, especially the mice, but she enjoyed hanging out with Kaede earlier. It was really nice to have someone around that wasn't asking for orders or flirting with her.

So, she decided that she would ask Kaede to hang out with her. Allura still didn't fully turst the Blade and Kaede would help change that. That was the reason for asking, is what she told herself.

Taking a deep breath, Allura knocked on the door. "Give me a tick," Kaede shouted.

Allura's heart began to race and her mind was going a thousand miles an hour. Kaede probably didn't want to be around Allura. The only reason she was earlier was because Allura forced her too. She should just turn back around and act like this never happened.

But the universe had different ideas. Kaede was too quick and opened the door.

"Hi," Allura said looking down and putting her hands behind her back. The princess began to rock on her heels.

 _My stars this is embarrassing._

"What do I owe the honor?" Kaede asked leaning against the door frame. Allura slowly looked up at Kaede. Once their eyes meet, Allura felt her heart stop. She never realized how truly beautiful Kaede was. Looking closer, Allura noticed that one of Kaede's eyes was a lighter color than the other.

"I was just wondering if you," she pointed at Kaede, "wanted to hang out with me tomorrow."

Allura felt her whole face heat up at the smirk Kaede gave her. "You would like to hang out with me?" Kaede asked playfully. Allura could have sworn there was flirting behind it, which caused her face to heat up even more.

"Well, I need to get...I have to..." She sighed. Stars she was a mess and she didn't know why. She had just met the Kaede. Why was she acting this way?

Kaede laughed and grabbed the Princess's hand. It felt fit so well with hers and if felt nice. "I would love to hang out with you!" Allura smiled. Maybe she was just overreacting. "I was wanting to discuss the plan again with you and my father anyways. Allura could feel her face fall. Kaede just wanted to hang out with her because of the war. Nothing else.

Allura gave her a small smile, "Sounds like a plan! I can also show you the teladuv."

Kaede walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. Allura followed her.

She kept glancing at the teen as they walked. What was this feeling she had whenever she looked at Kaede? Her heart raced just thinking about her. Is it because she is nervous to be around a galra? That would explain her acting crazy. She was just nervous. Hopefully hanging out with Kaede tomorrow would help get rid of those feelings.

Kaede and Allura stopped at the entrance to the castle.

"I think this is where we part," Kaede said motioning toward the city. Allura didn't want her to leave so soon. "I believe so."

Kaede bowed toward Allura. "Until tomorrow," she said looking up. Allura blushed at the sight of Kaede bowing. She responded with a curtsey, "Until tomorrow." They both began to laugh.

Kaede turned on her heels and walked away.

Allura watched as her black hair bounced with every step. She wanted to thank Kaede for risking her life. For helping Keith. For loving her Paladins. For helping. For everything.

"KAEDE!" she yelled out.

She turned around and looked at the Princess. Her bright purple eyes shining at her. Allura smiled down at her. Kaede was a beautiful sight in this light. Her purple skin had a soft glow that made her hair shine.

"I'm glad you were the one with me at the Balmera."

Kaede smirked at the Princess, "There is no place I would have rather been." She turned around and walked away before Allura could say anything.

Putting her hand over her heart, Allura blushed for the millionth time that day. A small smile came over her face at the thought of Kaede's words.

The mice ran up the rail and looked at Allura. They squeaked as the reenacted the scene. Two of the mice made a heart with their tails as the other two looked longingly at each other.

Allura covered her cheeks with her hands. "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON KAEDE!"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

How about the start of a pinning Allura? There were some repeat scenes from the last chapter, but it's Allura's POV. I really just wanted to write her side lol. So this story is going to focus around Kaede and Allura's relationship while they fight the galra so I thought why not have an Allura chapter. Did you all like it? Would you like more Allura chapters in the future? I'd love the feedback. Also, I live for pinning Allura. I think she is just sooooo cute. I hc that she is the worst at figuring out her feelings. She is just a mess lol.

My tumblr: oboe-wan-kenobie


	8. Chapter 8

Laughter?

The Paladins, Coran, and Allura stood outside of the kitchen as they heard two people laughing. Pidge looked around at the other three Paladins. "When did Keith develope a sense of humor?" she asked. A girl's laugh filled the hall. "When did him and Kae become friends?" Lance asked no one in particular.

Shiro let out a small smile. Keith had told him about having a sister when he took him in. He remembered how Keith was trying to find her, but his father never gave him any true information. The younger boy had always believed that their father gave her away because he couldn't take care of two children by himself. Turns out it was just because she was half galra.

After meeting Kaede, he knew this was the sister Keith was looking for. She looked just like him, but they acted nothing alike. Kaede was more outgoing while Keith was reserved. Kaede picked fights with anyone that disagreed with her, while Keith would rather avoid it. Kaede was a bubble of energy, while Keith, well was a broody teenager. They both though were able to stand their ground when need be. It was like they were the same person, but their own individual.

More laughter pulled Shiro out of his thoughts.

It seems like they finally found each other. "Okay, okay, okay. I think Keith has had a stroke," Lance said. He began to reach for the door panel. "Wait!" Shiro shouted getting in front of him. "What the-" "Think real quick. Keith has barely opened up to us. Maybe this is what he needed. We shouldn't ruin this," Shiro said. His eyes were begging Lance to think this through.

But he knew Lance. Once that boy had something on his mind he was going to do it.

"We are his team. He should be opening up to us. Not someone who just came here," Lance said putting his hand on the door panel.

* * *

"No way!" Kaede shouted as she looked at Keith. Her and her brother decided to train together this morning. It was really fun to have someone actually want to train with her. Normally at the Blade, she would always train alone.

Turns out to bond with Keith, training is the best tactic. Kaede was able to learn more about the team from him than she did when talking with Coran last night. The poor man just would get off topic. By the time that Kaede went to bed she knew more about the castle than she would have liked to have known.

Kaede learned that her brother really enjoyed hitting things. It was probably the galra side of him. Once you got him hitting a few things, he opened up like a dam. It seems like him and everyone have had so many adventures and Kaede was excited to go on them with him.

Keith handed her a bowl of goo as they sat down in the kitchen. "I'm dead serious," Keith said with a small smile. "So you are telling me," she stuck a spoon in the goo, "that Lance let a girl drive his lion?" Keith shook his head. His eyes were soft when talking about him. Kaede leaned forward and studied her brother. All morning most of the stories had been about Lance or Lance was in the situation. Did her brother have a crush on Lance?

She wanted to pry, but it was too risky. If she hit the wrong nerve then Keith might put his walls back up and Kaede might never get back in. But, it didn't stop her from asking very subtle questions.

"Could you tell me more about Lance?" Kaede asked taking a bite. Keith began to play with his small ponytail. "Well...Lance is the blue lion. He is strong and caring. For some reason, he thinks that we have the rivalry when in all reality I don't understand." Keith's eyes were glossing over while he talked about Lance.

Oh yeah, her brother was a goner for the Cuban boy.

Suddenly, Keith's face fell, "He flirts with anything that moves and he also has a huge crush on the Princess. We had a bonding moment and that stupid idiot doesn't want to acknowledge unless it helps him in some way." Kaede could practically feel the venom in his voice. So Lance was playing Keith and it was hurting him. An urge to protect her brother came to the surface.

Kaede decided to change the subject. She didn't want to see Keith like this.

"So," she leaned back, "what is up with Coran?"

Keith laughed and waved his hand in the air. "Don't ask, because I am still trying to figure it out." Kaede gave him a smile. His face was slowly looking more relaxed. Kaede took a bite of the goo. Trying not to gag, she began coughing on the nasty taste in her mouth. Keith's laughter filled the room. At least her pain made someone happy.

"You could have warned me!" she shouted reaching for a glass of water.

"Nah, that is the initiation process. If you finish the whole thing of goo you are an official member of Voltron," Keith teased. Kaede's purple skin paled at the thought. "I am sorry then. I would rather fight as an unofficial member, than have my insides become this stuff!"

Keith laughed as the door behind her opened. His face completely went neutral which caused Kaede to frown. They were having a good time so why is he like this?

She turned around to see Lance standing in the doorway. His eyes looked between the two twins. Did Kaede see a hint of jealousy in those bright blue eyes? The galra girl smirked and turned toward her brother. Leaning close she whispered, "I think someone is jealous of us." Keith glanced at Lance then back at her. His whole face was becoming red. "Shut up," he hissed through his teeth.

Kaede laughed as a voice spoke, "What's so funny?"

Kaede's whole face lit up as she turned around. The Princess was standing behind Lance eyeing Kaede. Her beautiful white hair was pulled up into a bun and she was wearing her traditional dress. "Oh Princess," Kaede whined running toward her, "Keith is just being horrible to me!"

Allura's face was a light pink as Kaede grabbed her hand. "He was forcing me to eat this goo and said if I didn't finish it you all would through me to the Weblum!" Kaede shouted dramatically. Allura's eyes grew wide. "Keith," Allura ran her thumb over Kaede's hand, "why would you tell her that!" Kaede tried not to break character and laugh at her brother as he shot up, nearly spilling goo all over himself.

"I DIDN'T!" he shouted. Allura shook her head at the teen. "You soooooo did! Allura, I know we have had our differences, but you wouldn't feed me to the Weblum would you?" Kaede asked trying to give her best puppy dog eyes.

Allura's cheeks turned a bright red. "I would never do that! You are now a member of Voltron!" Allura said. Kaede's face lit up, "Good! Because I didn't want to die before our date later today," Kaede said leaning in.

Allura's whole face was red at this point. Is this what Kaede was like when she opened up to people?

"Woah, wait!" Lance said getting in-between Kaede and Allura.

"A date? With the Princess? No way. I already called it!" Lance shouted. Kaede turned and looked at him. For a second she had completely forgotten that he was even there and the fact that he had a crush on the Princess. She felt bad for teasing about this in front of him. "It isn't actually a date Lance. We are just meeting with my father and going over the plan. You know, boring stuff," she said hitting his side.

Lance calmed down a little by this. "Oh...okay. Well then..." The Cuban boy looked like he was at a loss for words. He didn't expect Kaede to do this. He was ready to tease the ever living daylights out of Allura. Kaede smiled as she rubbed his head. "Don't worry, you'll be able to have lots of dates with Princess here."

Allura rolled her eyes. "Lance knows that I only see him as a friend." Kaede expected Lance to be hurt by this or make a dramatic scene, but all he did was shrug. "It's true. It hurt at first, but now I just like to flirt with her. Her reactions are the best," Lance teased. "They are? I must see this!" Kaede teased. The two teens looked at Allura as an evil aura surrounded them. Allura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. The universe has created something unstoppable now.

The screen popped up breaking up the morning commotion. Aroshik was looking down at Kaede and Lance. The anger was clear on his face. "I see that not only did we nearly get ourselves killed but now we are bothering the universes only chance at saving us," he said in a cold voice. Kaede glared up at the man. She was trying to calculate if it was worth fighting with him today. Her and Allura were going to hang out. She was actually making a friend and there was no way Aroshik was going to bring her down.

"At least I did something instead of hiding behind Kolivan," Kaede shrugged. "Shit," Pidge whispered. "Langauge..." Shiro said slapping her head.

The anger in Aroshik's eyes flared up. Before he could say anything Allura butted in, "What do we owe this call?" Aroshik turned toward her. "Kolivan would like to speak to everyone later today. We want to run through the plan one more time," he said quickly. Allura gave him a nod. "Okay, we were going to have dinner here tonight. You two can join us and then afterward we can run through the plan," Allura said.

Aroshik gave Allura a nod, "I will relay this to Kolivan. We will see you all later this evening." The screen went away and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Lance glanced at Kaede who was gripping his arm so tight he was sure there was going to be a bruise there.

"He's gone," Lance whispered putting his hand on Kaede's. Her purple eyes met his blue ones. Even though Kaede tried to stand up for herself you could see the fear in her eyes. This made Lance's heartbreak. Kaede was a strong person and didn't deserve this.

Coran coughed drawing everyone's attention. "As you know tomorrow we will be going against Zarkon, so today I have a request." Hunk and Pidge groaned. Lance took Kaede's hand in his. Leaning in he whispered, "We probably have to go clean the castle." The thought of cleaning the castle made Kaede groan too.

"What do you need from us?" Shiro asked.

"I need to you all to have some fun!" Coran shouted. Everyone looked confusingly at each other. "We don't know what tomorrow will bring so spend as much of today as you can having fun."

The cheering from Pidge and Lance nearly busted Kaede's eardrum.

"We can finally finish our project!" Pidge said grabbing Hunk's arm and dragging him out of the room. Shiro shook his head and followed them out, "I think I might go speak to some of the locals and do some training." Kaede looked back at Keith. He was trying his best to not be noticed by everyone as he slowly walked toward them.

Kaede looked at Lance and then back at Keith as a wicked idea popped in her head.

"Hey Keith!" she shouted grabbing her sneaky brother's wrist. She pulled her hand that still hand Lance's. "I've heard that you two don't get along, soooooo," Kaede put Lance's hand on Keith's wrist, "your alls mission is to spend the day getting to know each other." Keith quickly removed his hand from Lance as a very slight pink went over his cheeks.

"Spend the day with Mullet? But I wanted to spend it with you Princess," Lanced whined. Allura glanced at Kaede who gave her a smirk. She didn't know what the galra teen had planned, but she kinda wanted to go through with this. "Sorry Lance, but Kaede and I have diplomatic business to deal with today. Besides," she smiled evilly at Lance. This was the revenge she was looking for to get back for all that ridiculous flirting, "You and Keith do need to bond. It would strengthen your bond as Paladins!"

Both Lance and Keith turned away from each other and crossed their arms. "Fine," the two Paladins mumbled.

The side glances and blushes that the two were giving each other made Kaede believe that maybe something was there. From her talk with Keith, he had admitted that he always was closed off from people. That he was afraid of doing something wrong and causing them to leave him. Kaede couldn't help but wonder if it was because of her that he felt that way. Maybe with Lance, Keith could learn to open up. Even if he didn't see it, everyone on his team believed in him and liked him. She was pretty sure if Keith left they would all be devastated.

She watched as the two of them walked out of the dining room. Coran followed behind them, talking about needing to meet with Slav.

Kaede suddenly became aware that it was just her and Allura left in the room. She gave the Princess a small smile. "Since we won't be meeting my father until later, I guess you are off the hook for hanging out with this stupid galra." The pained look on Allura's face made Kaede want to take back her words. "You aren't stupid Kaede. Do not listen to that horrible man."

Kaede rolled her eyes. She knew that she shouldn't listen to him, but if you've heard something the majority of your life you tend to believe it.

"Besides," Kaede stood straighter when Allura grabbed her hand, "I was wanting to still hang out with you." The blush on Allura's face was clear as the sky. Kaede blushed in return.

"I was thinking about just having a relaxing day in the park," Allura said moving her hair behind her ear. Kaede gave her a soft smile, "Sounds good to me. Let me go shower first. Keith and I have been working out all morning," Kaede said running out of the dining hall.

* * *

Allura couldn't believe the sight before. Kaede was running around kicking a ball with the fellow children. They acted like Kaede had lived here her whole life, talking and telling her all the different plans. Allura had been nervous about hanging out with Kaede this afternoon. She didn't understand why. They had been alone together before. Maybe it was because they weren't in a mission or any serious danger.

Kaede giggled as an Olkarian child took the ball from her. Allura felt her heart race as she watched Kaede run after them. Kaede stopped running and turned toward Allura. The teen gave her a big smile, showing off her small fangs. "Enjoying the view Princess?" Kaede teased. Allura's felt her cheeks warm up. "Well, it is nice to see some kids beat you," she teased back.

Before Kaede could say anything a kid kicked the ball toward her. Kaede stopped the ball with her foot and then kicked it back. "I have to go!" she shouted to them. The children whined and begged her to stay. "Sorry, I have promised the wonderful Princess Allura some friend time," Kaede said with a smile.

Allura leaned back on the bench as Kaede walked toward her. "You didn't have to stop. I was enjoying the view," Allura said with a smile on her face. Kaede smiled back, "Well I can come back and kick their butts later. Besides," Kaede stuck her hand out. Allura looked at it then back at Kaede. She took the hand and got up.

They began to walk around the pond in the park.

"This is such a beautiful place," Kaede said looking around. Allura looked around too, but her eyes landed on Kaede. She looked like an Altean child who was taken to their local shop. Her eyes were huge as she looked at the forest and the pond. The galra teen had her hair pulled into a messy bun. A few strands of hair were falling out, but it somehow looked good on her. The light of Olkari made Kaede's skin shine.

"It is beautiful," Allura whispered not taking her eyes off of Kaede.

Kaede turned and looked at her. The purple in her cheeks was darker. "Is it as beautiful as Altea?" Kaede asked. This took Allura by surprise. She hadn't been asked about Altea in awhile now. Putting her hand over her heart, she thought about her beautiful home planet. The blue skies, the juniberry flowers, the fields so big you can run for miles and still be mesmerized by their beauty.

"Allura?" Kaede asked with worry in her voice. She reached out and wiped a tear from Allura's cheek. "I'm so sorry about that!" she said waving her hand. "It's fine. I should have known it was a touchy subject," Kaede said grabbing her hand. Allura looked at the purple hand holding hers. "Altea was breathtakingly beautiful," Allura whispered.

Kaede ran her thumb over Allura's. "I'm sorry," Kaede whispered.

"For what?"

"That my people destroyed something you loved."

The sad look in Kaede's eyes shifted something in Allura. In that moment she realized that she can heal from this. It would take time, but she could learn to trust all the galra in the Blade.

Allura looked down at the hand holding hers. Hunk pointed out to Allura that Kaede seems to be a 'touchy-feely' type person and ever since he mentioned that she has noticed every chance she gets Kaede will touch someone's arm or hold their hands.

"Kaede?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you like to hold hands with people?" Allura asked bluntly. Kaede's whole face turned a dark purple as she let go of Allura's hand. "I am sorry about that. It's just...nothing nevermind," Kaede said putting her hand's in her pocket.

Allura felt guilty looking at Kaede. The teen was looking down and taking deep breathes. "Kaede..."

"It's just," she wiped her face real quick, "at the Blade's no one would want to be around me. I spent a lot of time alone while my father was on missions. Then during missions, no one would stay with me. When I or dad would get back, we would have a little party and it was just the two of us. I would hold his hand during it because it made me feel safe. He said I use to do that all the time with Ke-my mother." Kaede hoped that Allura didn't notice the slip-up.

"By holding onto people it helps calm me down. It also makes me feel..."

Allura walked to her and wrapped her arm around Kaede's. "It makes you feel safe," she whispered. Purple eyes meet Allura's. There were tears trying to break free. Allura felt her heart breaking into pieces. What had Kaede experienced these years in the Blade?

Without thinking, Allura said, "I understand. You know, the meaning of feeling safe. When I was little I use to have these horrible nightmares. My father would come and hold me until I calmed down. Lately, those nightmares have come back, but this time...it is the death of the Paladins or Coran or that I've failed. I was able to handle them because we use to have a hologram of my father in the castle. But its gone now."

Kaede looked down at the Princess. She never realized that Allura wouldn't feel safe. Without realizing what she was doing, Kaede laid her head on top of Allura's. "Princess, I know you don't like galra, but if you ever need to feel safe just let me know." Allura smiled, "The same goes to you Kaede."

They both stood there for a while, leaning on each other and listening to the water.

* * *

Allura and Kaede were making their way back to the castle. They stopped on the steps of the castle as the sun began to set. Suddenly it hit Kaede that they would be fighting Zarkon in less than ten hours. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Kaede asked. "Very," Allura replied.

"I'm terrified that I am going to fail the Paladins and they are going to die. That no one will return from this battle."

Kaede grabbed Allura's hand and opened it exposing her palm. "You won't fail anyone Allura. The Paladins will return to you and you all will be victorious," Kaede said. The galra teen took her pointer finger and began to trace something into Allura's palm. It was a line with a swirl over it. Kaede stopped at the middle of her palm and smiled. "Did you just curse me with your evil galra powers?" Allura teased. Kaede laughed, "No. That symbol is something my father and I draw on each other's palms when we go on missions."

"What does it mean?" Allura asked closing her palm.

Kaede smiled at the Altean Princess, "It is a promise to return." Allura felt her whole face heat up.

Before she could say something, there was loud laughing coming from the road. Lance was dragging Keith up by the hand talking quickly about something. "It seems my mission worked," Kaede said with a wink. Allura's eyes lingered on Keith as they were coming closer. The guilt on her face was obvious. "Go talk to him," Kaede whispered putting her hands on the Princess's shoulder.

She turned toward to Kaede. "How to apologize to him? He has done nothing wrong and yet..."

"You feel betrayed."

Allura shook her head. "Go talk to him Allura. You don't want any regrets before we go to battle," Kaede said. Allura knew she was right. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the two Paladins.

Kaede turned to head in when she heard her name being called. Lance was running toward her. "Hey there Lancey Lance," Kaede said with a wink. Lance laughed, "I like that. Are you heading to dinner?" he asked. Kaede shook her head yes. "Want to join me?"

"Sure!"

They walked in silence toward the dining room. Kaede glanced at Lance. She would love to get to know him. He seems like he would be an amazing friend to have.

"Hey Kaede?" Lance asked. "Yessssss," she hummed. The Blue Paladin's face was red and his face looked somewhat serious. "I uhm, have a question."

"Shoot!" she said stopping. Lance stopped and took a deep breath, "Howdidyouknowyoulikedgirls?" Kaede shook her head, "What?" Lance whole face was completely red when he spoke slowly, "How did you know that you uhm liked girls?"

This question took Kaede by surprise. Why would Lance ask this? She hadn't been with them a full week and knew Lance was attracted to them. Her eyes grew big as she realized that maybe he might like them along with someone else.

Smirking Kaede said, "Well, I didn't realize until I was on this crazy mission. Me and a few of the Blades had to influtrate one of Zarkon's vessels. I was working as a galra soldier when I met this girl. I thought she was the most beautiful thing. She was a general for some Prince and was half-galra. I thought her purple hair was the softest thing in the whole universe." She closed her eyes as she pictured the galra girl. "We became very close and one day we were sitting in the cafeteria and she just leaned over and kissed me."

The kiss was like Kaede was seeing for the first time. She had kissed a boy before at the Blade but it was nothing like the one the half-galra gave her.

Kaede opened her eyes, "In that moment I knew that I wanted to search the universe for those type of kisses. Those kisses that make your heart race but stop at the same time. Those kisses that make you feel both hot and cold. Those kisses that make you fly yet sink."

Lance bit his lip and looked at Kaede, "I feel that way when I kiss girls, but..." Kaede tilted her head to the side. "But..."

Lance looked back toward where they came from. The direction that Keith was at. "What if I also want to kiss-"

"Kaede," a voice boomed.

Her father stood down the hallway. The look on his face was serious meaning that he needed to speak with her now. "I have to go Lance, but we can finish this later okay." She gave him a small smile as he ran off.

She slowed her pace when she got close to Kolivan. "Hello father," she said with a smile. Before she could do anything she was pulled into a hug. The hug nearly took the breath out of her lungs. Kolivan had only hugged her this tight when one of them nearly died. It was his way of making sure that she was here and she was alive. Kaede leaned into the hug and wrapped her arm around him.

"I'm safe dad," she whispered.

He pulled away and looked down at her. He moved a strand of hair behind her ear. In the light of the castle, Kolivan looked twenty deca-phoebes older. She thought about how this man, who wasn't her father took her in and raised her. He loved her the best he could. And she loved him like he was her real father because he was. He raised her, scared away the monsters, wiped her tears, and took care of her wounds.

He was her father who was horrible at showing emotions. Her father that got excited when Kaede and him practiced together. Her father who worried about his people. Her father who she loved with all her heart.

Kaede thought about what Allura said. The fear of losing the people you love. This fear was now settling into Kaede. They were going into a battle tomorrow. A battle that either one of them might not come back alive. The thought of losing her father made her heartache. She didn't want to lose him.

For the second time today, Kaede's body worked without her thinking. "I know you aren't my biological father, but you are my dad. I love you dad. I love you so much!" Kaede said pulling Kolivan into a hug. Tears were falling down her eyes.

They stood in the hall holding each other as Kaede whispered 'love you' on repeat and Kolivan drew their symbol on her back.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

How about a little jealous Lance and some sibling fighting between Keith and Kaede? I know I'm horrible at updating lol. Sooooooo, Kaede's first kiss? I wonder who that could be. :)

My tumblr: oboe-wan-kenobie


	9. Chapter 9

They all stood in the bridge of the ship waiting for the signal from Thace. Once he shut down the power on Zarkon's ship they would be able to attack. But as doboshes went by and no signal, everyone became on edge.

"I knew this was a trap!" Allura shouted at Kolivan.

The Blade member looked at her. "What do you mean?" The anger in Allura's eyes made all of them glad that they weren't at the receiving end of that. "I mean that the Blade has been working with Zarkon this whole time!" Allura shouted. It was Coran that sighed loudly, "Princess, you know better. They have been nothing but helpful. Kaede has been more than helpful."

At the mention of Kaede's name the Princess soften. Her advisor was right.

"I am sorry. It is just..." A soft hand was on her shoulder. Lance gave her a small smile and she gave one in return.

Kolivan looked over at Kaede who was standing next to Keith. All that was going through his head was their encounter last night. He had never seen his daughter so broken up over a mission before. Yes, it was a very dangerous one and they could die, but she knew the risks. They all knew the risks. But, it didn't stop him from feeling nervous too.

"Thace was supposed to contact us vargas ago," Aroshik stated. If it had been that long it only meant one thing.

"He is most likely dead. We need to abort this mission immediately," Kolivan said turning toward the map. Allura's anger came back, "WE CANNOT ABORT THIS MISSION!" Kolivan looked at Kaede. If they aborted this mission she would be safe. She would be out of harms way and live. She would be alive and safe.

"We don't take any chances. That is how we have survived this long, therefore we are aborting the mission," Kolivan stated his eyes never leaving Kaede.

The anger was rolling off of Allura now. "Not taking chance?! That is what has made you all weak! It is what has made Zarkon able to take nearly all the galaxy!" she shouted. Kolivan shook his head, "You do not understand Princess. If it was not for us-" "If it was not for us what? Zarkon would have the whole galaxy?" She walked up to the older Blade member, "I call bullshit!"

The tension in the room was rising at Kolivan and Allura's fighting match went on.

Kaede glanced back at Zarkon's ship. All they needed was someone who was galra to activate the chip. Someone who was stealthy and who had been in the ship before.

"I'll do it," Keith and Kaede said at the same time.

Everyone turned and looked at the two. "Keith you can't!" Hunk said. "Neither can you Kaede," Lance said back.

The twins rolled their eyes and looked at everyone. "I planned on doing it by myself, but having an extra pair of eyes couldn't hurt," Kaede said. "Yeah, both of us are galra which means that we can activate the technology on that ship," Keith continued. "Plus, I've already spent some time on that ship before so I do know where we need to go." Kaede and Keith looked at each other and nodded.

Before anyone could speak Keith turned back to Pidge, "Do you think you could make it to where the pods are cloak like Green?" The Green Paladin shook her head yes, "It shouldn't be hard at all. I can go do it right now!" Pidge ran out of the room.

"Good. Once Keith and I are in we will be able to relay to you what is happening inside. It shouldn't take us long to get to the control center. In the control ce-"

"Going into that ship is suicide," Kolivan said. Kaede turned and looked at her father. Unless you knew the man very well you wouldn't be able to see the fear in his eyes. "Someone as inexperienced as you and someone with no experience should not be going inside there," Aroshik said.

Kaede rolled her eyes, "I have been inside the ship. I know how to get to it. I am our best bet of shutting down the system. I know how to fight and I am one of the best damn fighters we have," Kaede said making a fist. "And who are you to say I have no experience. I am a Paladin of Voltron and have been fighting for months now," Keith said.

Without thinking he took Kaede's hand in his, "We two at the only ones who are capable of doing this."

Aroshik rolled his eyes. "Fine, if you two want to go on the suicide mission then so be it."

Kaede glared at her father and dared him to say something. Kolivan sighed. He knew what they were saying was correct. They would be able to get in there and get it done before any of them could. But, somewhere deep inside of him he didn't want to let his daughter go.

Looking at the galra teen he realized that she was an adult. Suddenly regret filled him to the point he thought that he would scream. Kolivan spent many of her first years trying not to care for her. Trying to keep her at a distance. But somehow that chubby little child stole his heart. Now he was regretting not giving in sooner. Showing her the love and respect she deserved.

"Fine," he said trying to convey pride in his voice. Because he was filled with it when he looked at her.

"The pod is ready to go," Pidge shouted over the intercom. Kaede and Keith looked at each other and nodded. "Ready brother?" she whispered. Keith gave her hand a squeeze, "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Keith and Kaede were finished putting on their armor when Lance and Allura ran in.

"Did something happen?" Kaede asked. Allura shook her head no and glanced at Lance. Kaede wanted to laugh at Allura. She clearly wanted to come here on her own, but it seemed like Lance hitched a ride.

"Then what's wrong?" Keith asked.

Allura sighed, "It's just...I wanted to...say..." She looked between to the twins. "Thank you. For doing this." Kaede gave her a smile and took her hand. "You are welcome."

Lance glanced at the two women then looked at Keith. "Just...stay safe," Lance's voice dropped, "Please." He was only looking at Keith when he said this.

Allura and Kaede gave a small smile to the two Paladins.

"I mean it's just," Lance rubbed the back of his neck, "I surprisingly enjoyed yesterday and maybe...maybe after this we...could hang...out...more." Keith looked at him with wide indigo eyes. Kaede covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh. Her brother clearly was having a crisis.

"I-uh...I...I uhm-"

"He would love to!" Kaede shouted. Keith let out a small sigh and mentally thanked Kaede. Lance gave him his award-winning smile, "Alright Mullet." Keith threw on his helmet and got into the pod before any of them could see the blush on his face.

Kaede turned around and Allura grabbed her hand. She quickly opened it and wrote the promise symbol on her hand. "There, we've promised each other, so stay safe you silly girl," she said. Before Kaede could anything Allura ran off with a wave.

She watched as the Princess disappeared behind the doors.

"That was interesting," Lance said with a smile. Repeating her brother, Kaede pressed the button to activate her Blade mask. "Bye Lance," she said getting in the pod.

* * *

Keith and Kaede were slowly making their way through the castle. It was eerie how quiet the castle was. They only had to take out a few guards, but there were really no druids or officials around.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kaede whispered. Keith nod in agreement.

They were getting close to the power hub when a noise went off in their helmets. "Keith, Kaede, this is Shiro. We are getting close to Zarkon's ship. Have you all made it to the power hub yet?"

"We are almost there. Just a few more halls," Kaede said.

They ran quickly through the halls without meeting a single guard. Kaede's hair was standing up with how quiet it was. Yeah, there was something up.

Kaede stopped in front of a big door. "This is it," she whispered to Keith. He gave her a nod and put his hand on the pad opening it up. "We're in," Kaede said.

"Okay, now you need to-"

The com suddenly stopped working as the doors behind them closed quickly. Kaede ran and put her hand on the panel. The door refused to move. "SHIT!" she screamed running back to the control console.

"We are trapped which means that they were expecting us," she relayed to Keith. She grabbed the chip out of her pocket and put it in. The whole room turned a bright red. A screen popped up with numbers running through it.

"QUIZNAK!" Kaede yelled slamming her fists on the console. "What?" Keith was standing behind her looking at the screen. "They changed the codes! We can't download the virus!" Kaede said kicking the stupid console.

How could she be so stupid? It was so obvious that this was a trap and she led them to it. She led them to their deaths.

The door opened behind them and Thace fell forward. Two druids floated over him. "We were right. You were trying to shut down our systems." Kaede pulled out her sword and activated it. "It is a good thing we changed the codes."

Keith pulled out his bayard. The druids began to shoot at them. "MOVE!" Kaede shouted jumping toward the closest druid. She slid under the beam and swung up at the druid. It moved at the last second. Getting up on her feet she began to let her anger rise. It helped her with her fighting by enhancing her movements.

Screaming she jumped sideways avoiding another beam. The druid drove at her. Kaede stepped sideways. She nicked the druid but it did not stop it. "Just give up. Your death will be swift," it said. "NEVER!" Kaede shouted.

The druid moved quickly and hit her arm, knocking the blade out of her hand. It quickly grabbed her arm and shot electric through it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Just give up. You are no match for me. You are just a mere worthless child," it spat out. Kaede fell to her knees. The smell of burnt flesh filled her nostrils. She looked over and saw Keith barely able to fend off the druid.

How could she be so stupid? How could she have led Keith here? If he died everyone would hate her.

All she could hear were Aroshik's words as she sat there.

"You are weak."

"You will never be a warrior half-breed."

"You are pathetic and worthless."

"Kolivan should have let them kill you."

Aroshik was right. She wasn't experienced enough to do this. Maybe she should give up. Maybe she should let the druid-

"KAEDE!?"

She turned her head. Keith was looking at her. "DON'T GET INSIDE YOUR HEAD!" He dodged a beam.

The druid leaned over her. All Kaede saw though was Aroshik, laughing at her and saying those horrible things. Oh, how she wanted to destroy that man. Make him pay for making her feel worthless.

"See, now prepare for-"

Kaede's claws came out as she jumped forward. "I AM NOT WORTHLESS!" She felt her claws slice through the druid's throat as they fell on the ground. She was on top of it scratching and screaming. She grabbed the druids throat and ripped off the skin. The druid turned to dust under her, but she kept clawing as angry tears fell down her face.

A hand on her shoulder brought Kaede out of her rampage. She turned to see Keith looking at her. He pressed the button on the back of her neck, removing the mask. "Keith!" she shouted. "It's okay Kaede. They are gone. We are safe."

"I am so sorry Keith. I am so sorry," she said as he knelt beside her. "Do not apologize to me. You did amazing. We didn't know they knew." Kaede just shook her head. Grabbing onto his uniform, she continued to let the tears fall. "How could you be okay with that? I should have known better-"

"Shut up. Stop putting yourself down," Keith demanded. Kaede looked down. "Okay..." she whispered. Keith pulled her into a hug. This shocked Kaede. Her brother hadn't done this with any of the other Paladins. "Please stop putting yourself down," he whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around him.

A grunt drew the twins out of their own world. They turned to see Thace walking toward them. The older galra looked like he had seen better days. "It is good to s...see you ag...again Kaede," he said with a smile. "Good to see you."

Keith and Kaede got up and looked at him. "I see you fo...found your brother. Th-"

The ship shook. "Well, it seems li...like it is time," Thace said walking over to the console. "What are you doing?" Keith asked. He pulled up the screen and began to type, "I am going to overload the system and turn it into a-" "Bomb," Kaede finished.

The galra gave her a nod. "There is an exit through the main power conduit. If I were you two I would start heading that way."

"But we aren't going to-"

Thace held up his hand silencing Kaede. "I have to shut down the system. It won't give me enough time to escape. This mission is bigger than me. You should know this Kaede."

"But that doesn't make it right! Your life matters too!" Keith shouted.

Thace smiled at the twins. Kaede was slightly leaning on Keith, no doubt due the shock her body received. "You two act just alike. Now go."

Before Kaede could protest, Keith grabbed her side. Running he grabbed Kaede's blade and began flying toward the exit. Kaede put on her mask and looked at her brother. The pain on his face broke her heart. If he was wanting to ever become a Blade this would be his life. Letting those you love die for the 'greater good'.

Well, the greater good can suck it.

Kaede closed her eyes as she heard an explosion behind her.

* * *

Kaede watched from the bridge as they formed Voltron. Keith wanted her to go to the pod. Her body did have electricity flow through it, but she didn't feel weak. Well at least physically.

Kaede glanced at Aroshik. She had never experienced anything like that in normal battles. Maybe it was the stress of this mission and him putting her down every step of the way. Taking a deep breath Kaede looked back at Voltron. He was just a galra. He could not hurt her. She should not let this get her down.

Kolivan put his hand on her shoulder. "You did good," he whispered. Kaede shrugged him off.

Yeah, right. She nearly got them killed and Thace had to blow himself up. Some good work she did.

Voltron hit the ship causing an explosion. "The engine system has been hit!" Shiro voice boomed in the bridge. A huge smile came on Allura's face. Victory was close at hand. "We've done it! Zarkon's reign is ending!"

Their happiness was short lived though as a looming weapon began to come from the ship.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Lance shouted.

Something shot at the Paladins causing them to break apart. "PALADINS! ARE YOU OKAY?" Coran yelled. All they head was static. Kaede's heart began to race. Her friends were in danger and she was just sitting here. That shouldn't be the case. Her and Keith were successful. That weapon should not have been operational.

"We shut down the power," Kaede whispered turning toward everyone. Allura was glaring daggers at the ship, "That was not made through power. That was the witch's magic!"

Kolivan glanced at Aroshik and said, "It must have been the komar." "Is that the weapon they developed to remove the quintessence from planets?" Kaede asked. Allura's heart sank as Coran tried calling to the Paladins.

After what seemed like vargas, Shiro finally spoke.

"We are alive," he grunted.

Everyone in the bridge let out a collective sigh.

"Bad news is though, my lion isn't working," Hunk said. "Neither is mine," Keith grunted. "That is to be expected. It seems that the witch drew the quintessence out of your lions," Coran informed.

"If we take another blast like that we won't make it," Pidge said worriedly.

"Uh guys. What is that?" Lance asked drawing everyone's attention to the ship. A figure was coming out from it. Shivers ran down Kaede's spin. Whatever that was it was dangerous and they needed to get out of it.

"It's Zarkon..." Shiro said.

Allura closed her eyes. They are so close to victory. If she could just by the Paladins some time to recharge.

Opening her eyes she knew what to do.

"Coran get us closer and divert all power to our weapons." The older Altea looked like he had been hit in the gut. "You can't be serious Princess. We will be defenseless!"

Allura knew that. But her team needed her and this is how she could help them. "I know. But it is the only way, do you understand." Coran locked eyes with her. She tried to show that she wasn't scared but she didn't know if Coran believed her. "Okay Princess," he mumbled and began pressing buttons on the console.

Kaede turned toward the Princess as they began moving forward. Allura seemed to be in a new light as she began speaking, "You are true paladins now. Connect with your lions, reach out!"

"We are getting closer Princess."

"FIRE!"

The beam hit at Zarkon, but his shield reflected it back at them. Hitting them in the side. "PRINCESS!" Kaede shouted as she ran toward her. She caught her as they fell into the wall.

With a thud they landed on the ground. Kaede moaned. Maybe she should have taken Keith up on that offer because her whole body was aching. "Are you okay?" she moaned sitting up. Allura rose, "I am fine. But it seems the castle isn't."

A loud blaring was making Kaede's head throb.

"As expected our power levels are decimated. Our communications are down. We can't fight with the paladins anymore," Coran relayed. Allura helped Kaede get up. "We cannot give in. We can help by attacking the source of Zarkon's power."

"Princess you don't mean."

"Yes. Kolivan, can you get me to the komar?" Allura asked turned toward the older galra.

"I should be able to Princess, but it will be dangerous."

Allura gave him a nod. "Kaede, Kolivan, and Aroshik come with me." Aroshik got up and rubbed his head, "With all due respect Princess but-"

"If you say I should not take Kaede with me, you will stay behind. Do you understand? She is a good warrior and I would want her fighting beside me," Allura said locking eyes with him. Aroshik grunted and looked down.

With a smile, Allura looked at Kaede. "We will have to fight the witch directly. Keith told me about your fight with the druids. Are you okay to fight?" Kaede gave her a winning smirk. "You bet Princess. I have to make sure you don't outshine me." Allura rolled her eyes but gave her a soft smile.

"I will work on getting the castle functioning again. Be careful Allura," he said. "I will Coran."

The four of them made their way down to the hanger. "Kaede," Kolivan said grabbing her wrist. They fell behind the Princess and Aroshik. "Yes, father?" He tightened his grip as he spoke, "If anything goes wrong I want you to save yourself. Do not put yourself above the mission. Do you understand?"

This took Kaede back. Wasn't that against the Blade's code.

"Kaede?"

"Yes. I do."

"That means not risking your life to save me, understand."

Kaede didn't like that idea. Her father was the leader of the Blade. If anything happened to him the Blade would crumble. She would crumble. He was her father and losing him would destroy her too.

"Do you understand?" he asked in a serious tone.

Even though she didn't want to agree, she knew this was the only way to make sure her father didn't worry. "I understand."

He gave her a soft smile, "Good, now put your mask on." He pressed her button. Her face was hidden behind the mask, but he knew she was glaring at him. He didn't care though. Kaede was going to be safe.

* * *

The druids were fighting the Blade members while Allura tried to make her way to the witch.

Aroshik was surrounded by two of the druids. Kaede slashed the one she was fighting and made her way over there. A part of her wanted to just let them kill him, but that would make her no better than him.

"I don't need your help-" "Shut the quiznak up and accept it," she said fighting one of the druids.

Her back was to Aroshik as the two surrounded them. "Okay, go for the left," he said. Kaede nodded and did that. Aroshik went the opposite way and stabbed the druid. He then moved to the other one, while Kaede snuck behind hit. Both of them swung, slicing it in half.

A stabbing pain went through Kaede's abdomen. Aroshik had an evil grin on his face.

God, this battle was getting to her. Allura's screaming tore her attention away from the pain.

Kaede's heart dropped as she watched Allura take the witch head on. The last of the druids had fallen and now the Blades were watching the Princess.

The witch shot a big beam at Allura.

"PRINCESS!" Kaede shouted jumping on the different platforms. She needed to get to her and protect her. Her friend was in danger and needed help. But when the smoke cleared, Kaede stopped.

There stood Allura glowing. She had absorbed the beam.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" the witch screamed.

Allura walked closer to her, glowing brighter with each step. "YOU WILL NEVER DESTROY ANOTHER INNOCENT WORLD!" she shouted as she channeled the energy into the weapon.

It began to crack and the whole area began to shake. Kaede jumped from the floating platform to Allura. "Allura!" she said grabbing her arm. The Princess gave her a smile. "I did it," she whispered. Kaede returned the smile, "You sure did."

"WE MUST LEAVE NOW!" Aroshik yelled from across the area.

* * *

Once Kaede's feet hit the ground of the hanger, all her energy was gone. She leaned against the ship and let out a shaky breath. "Kaede?" both Allura and Kolivan asked. She waved them off, "I'm fine, just a little tired from battling. Go on. I'll meet you all here in a dobosh."

The two exchanged a look of worry, but both knew not to push the teen. If something was really wrong Kaede would let them know.

When they were out of view Kaede removed the top of her armor, exposing the slash across her stomach. It was deep and blood was coming out of it now that there was nothing keeping it in. She thought back to the battle and how when she was helping Aroshik, he sliced her stomach.

He did it was on purpose. She should have known that the man would have done something like this. He was getting back at her for having everyone stand up to him. For her trying to fight back. He didn't like that, so he wanted her to suffer like he did with her eye.

Kaede coughed and blood came up. Great, she probably had internal bleeding too.

She slowly made her way to the door. If she could just get to the healing pods she would be safe. The bleeding would stop and she would be okay. But, she was losing too much blood too fast.

Kaede fell to the ground just a few feet away from the door. Her whole body felt weak. Coughing again, blood covered her face. Maybe this is what she deserved.

Rolling on her back she looked at the ceiling. Tears began to fill her eyes. No one would notice she was gone. She had barely been a part of this team. Keith wouldn't care that much. They barely knew each other. Allura would probably be glad that Kaede was gone because now she didn't have to hang around galra scum. Kolivan would never have to worry about her again. Galra would stop talking about him behind his back.

The whole universe would be better off without her.

As the tears fell a blurry figure appeared before her. "What a pathetic sight. You seem to be turning into your human form. I would have cut deeper, but I wanted you to learn your lesson," Aroshik said putting his foot on her wound. Putting a little pressure on it, Kaede screamed out in pain.

He laughed evilly and walked away.

"Your funeral will be the happiest day of my life," he said as the hanger doors closed behind him.

* * *

Everyone stood in front of the Black Lion. They should be happy. Zarkon was defeated, but Shiro was missing.

"Where could he have gone!" Keith shouted slamming his fist against Black. The hurt in his voice made everyone's heartbreak. Shiro was like a brother to Keith. He had searched for Shiro all these years, to find him and for him to just disappear on him. That was cruel. So very cruel. Lance placed his hand on his shoulder, "We will find him." Keith looked like he was about to cry.

The door opening behind them made everyone jump. Kolivan came walking in fast. The team had never seen this man so worried.

"Have you seen my daughter?" he asked.

Allura shook her head no. "She never reported to the bridge. She might have gone to her room. I know she looked very pale when we landed," she said. A worry began to build in Keith. Kaede was alive. His sister was still alive and that mattered. He still had someone.

"Maybe we should go-"

"I checked her living quarters and she isn't there," Kolivan said. The Blade member looked like he was about to have a panic attack. "She is just probably walking around the castle. Let's see. I had her DNA put in the castle so it could be able to track her." Coran pulled up a map of the castle. After typing a few things in his communicator a faint dot appeared.

Coran's whole face turned pale.

"What is it?" Hunk asked.

"Kaede is in the hanger. Her signature says she is barely alive. Something is wrong," Coran said running out of the room.

Allura's heart dropped as she followed Coran. How could she not see Kaede wasn't okay. They poor galra looked on death's door when they landed. She didn't think any of it though because Kaede still acted like Kaede. Allura thought about the teen as she ran down the halls. Even though Allura was awful to her, Kaede treated her with respect. She would laugh at Allura's stupid jokes. Listen to her complain about the Paladins. Let her confined in her.

Her mind went to when Kaede drew the symbol on her hand. The way it felt against her skin made her heart flutter. So did the way she smiled at her. She couldn't lose that. She couldn't lose Kaede.

Suddenly she was passing Coran as the rounded the corner. She stopped in front of the hanger door. Slamming her hand down the door opened too slow. When it was fully opened, her heart nearly stopped at the sight before her.

A pale skinned Kaede was laying on the ground in a pool of blood. She didn't look like she was breathing.

"KAEDEEEEEEEE!" she screamed as she ran toward the teen. She fell on her knees beside her landing in Kaede's blood. The wound on her stomach was bad. It was deep, very deep. And the blood. There was so much blood. Slowly Allura put a hand under Kaede's neck, lifting up her hand. "Please, please. You promised. You promised me," she whispered. Hot tears were falling down her face.

Kaede's head lulled to the side. Allura noticed the scar over her eye. So that was why one was lighter than the other. Those indigo eyes fluttered opened. "H...h...hey P...pr...prince...princess." "Sh. Save your energy. We will be getting you to the pods now." Allura stuck her hand under Kaede's knees. Lifting her up slowly, Allura turned around. She ignored the other Paladin's asking what was wrong with her skin.

Keith took a look at Kaede laying limp in Allura's arms. Allura's white uniform was covered in his sister's blood. He looked at the pool of it on the floor. There was too much of it on the ground. There was too much of it!

How did she get hurt?

Why did they not discover this sooner?

How long had she been down here, bleeding to death?

All of this was making him sick. He leaned behind Lance and began to vomit. Someone was running their hand on his back whispering 'it's okay'. But it wasn't, he had just lost Shiro and now he was losing his sister. He had just found her and now she is gone. Why was the universe so cruel to him?

"Allura let me carry her," Kolivan said. Allura looked up at him. Tears were falling down his face. If it was under different circumstances she would have laughed. "Allura," Coran said putting his hand on her shoulder. She carefully moved Kaede into his arms. The sight before her made her want to break down. Kaede looked so broken and small in her father's big arms. This was nothing like the girl she had come to like. The spark from her was completely gone. It was dead and soon she would be.

He lifted her head toward his and gave her forehead a kiss. "My Kaede. I have failed you," he whispered.

"The pods are this way," Coran said walking out of the door. Kolivan followed the old Altean.

Once the door closed behind him. Allura fell back on her knees. Wrapping her arms around herself she curled into a ball. A scream left her throat as the tears fell down her face. They all sat in the hanger, crying when they should have been celebrating.

They were victorious in the war, but was it worth this cost?

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

I know a lot happened this chapter, but I decided I am going to continue this story all the way to season eight. So, I said fuck it. Plus I just kept typing away, because I got so invested in this chapter. I hope you all at least enjoyed it. Poor Kaede...will she tell them though that is was Aroshik or will she let him get away with it?

My tumblr: oboe-wan-kenobie


	10. Chapter 10

**Day One**

When Coran entered the medical bay the next morning he did not expect the sight before him.

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were surrounding Kaede's pod while Kolivan, Keith, and Allura were off to the side. Number five and two seemed to be saying something but Coran couldn't hear.

He had to rub his eyes to make sure that this wasn't just a dream. He thought that they all would still be in bed and he would be able to check Kaede's vitals without an audience. Worry seemed small when thinking about the teen. Last night the girl was barely hanging on. Getting electrocuted, sliced open, and fighting in a war did a number on your body.

"So wait, Kaede doesn't have fur because..."

"She is part human Pidge." Hunk said. The Yellow Paladin looked like he was barely following the conversation.

"Okay, okay. So we have established that she just has purple skin that changes colors. But we haven't established why Kaede can change between the two and Keith can't!" Lance said studying the pod. Kolivan rolled his eyes. "As a said earlier, the galra are an adaptive species. We are able to mate with about any species and our offspring will adapt based on that. Kaede is one of the more astounding ones since she can go between looking galra and human," Kolivan said. Allura gave him a side eye. If she was mistaken it seemed like there was pride in his voice.

"That is amazing!" Pidge said. "So could Keith potentially be able to look galra since they are twins?" Lance asked.

No one was really shocked with Keith told them this morning that Kaede was his twin sister. Everyone had their suspicions but didn't want to push the Red Paladin. He was not one for confining in others with personal stuff.

Now that Kaede was in her human form there was no denying that she and Keith were twins. It was looking at a female Keith, expect with galra marks and a scar over her eye.

"In theory yes. But it seems like he only inherited the quickness and indigo eyes of the galra," Kolivan said.

Coran looked at the group and a small smile came on his face. He knew that Kaede dealt with not feeling welcomed. She never told him that directly, but he had seen enough of it through Keith to know the signs. Chuckling, he couldn't help but realize that they acted alike a lot more than they knew.

If she could only see how worried everyone was about her, he knew that galra teen's heart would soar.

Allura noticed Coran standing there watching everyone. "I see we have finally decided to join the party," she teased with a smile. Her advisor smiled back and sat down at the console. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I actually," he pressed a button, "thought you all would still be in bed. You had a rough day yesterday." The energy of the room dropped as everyone's mind went to the battle, Shiro's disappearance, and then finally discovering Kaede.

"I've been here all night," Kolivan said.

"I couldn't sleep so I joined him," Keith whispered.

Coran gave Keith a small smile. This whole thing has probably been the hardest for him. Not only did he lose his mentor, but he also found his recently discovered sister on death's door all in one day. Keith turned his head toward the pod and sighed. Coran wished that he could take away the pain the boy might be feeling. He knew what it was like to lose someone you love and cherish. Maybe later he could try and reach out to him.

Coran's eyes went to the Princess who was staring at the pod. He would never admit it out loud, but he was sure that the Princess and Kaede were becoming smitten with each other. Or at least becoming close friends. Coran had never seen Allura attach to someone as quick as Kaede and for her to be galra was an even bigger shock. He thought that the two would be at each other's throats, raging war not hanging out and doing missions together. But Kaede was a good person at heart. He could see it in the way she interacted with the Paladins. If anyone was going to break down Allura's walls, it would have been her.

"How's she doing?" Hunk asked pulling Coran out of his thoughts. He turned toward the screen and his heart sank at the readings. Overnight Kaede had developed an infection that was forming in her blood and taking home in her lungs. This should have been expected. None of them knew how long she had been laying on the floor with her wound exposed.

They didn't need to know this though. He would just set the pod to go after it. That sadly meant longer time in the pod for Kaede and none of them exactly knew how long. Reading over the report he also noticed that there were some past wounds that never healed correctly. The biggest one being her left eye. By the report, Kaede shouldn't have been able to see out of it, but being in her galra form her eyesight was probably heightened. Kaede probably didn't know about it. Tapping a few buttons he added that to the things for the pod to heal.

"Coran?" Pidge coughed beside him. He looked away from the screen and saw them giving him a worried look. "She is doing a lot better than yesterday. She will be in the pod for a while though. Her body took a beating yesterday." Someone took a sharp breath. "Sorry, poor choice of words. But her body is still very weak. It might take a few quintants or a few movements. The pod is having a hard time determining that."

"How will we know then if she is about to wake?" Hunk asked.

"Well, I can have it to where the pod will send a signal to our communicators three vargas before she wakes," Coran said typing something into the console. Kolivan gave a frown to the old Altean. "I do not have one of those communicators." Coran raised his eyebrows. He had forgotten that he didn't have one. He was so used to the Blade member being around. "I can program Kaede's. Her communicator will be," he looked at Kolivan's wrists, "smaller though."

He pulled opened the drawer and grabbed the communicator. It still had some of her blood on it. His mind flashed to her laying on the hanger floor in a pool of blood. Wiping it down quickly, he programmed it then handed it to Kolivan.

It was almost comical how small the communicator was in his hand. "I will just wear it as a necklace," he said pulling some string out of his pouch.

"I have a question," Keith said getting in front of Kolivan. "Your armor, could it keep Kaede from bleeding out and still not show the cut wound?" Kolvian gave a nod as he tied the communicator necklace on. "Yes, our armor is made so that even when cut it will not break. It is compressed to the body of whoever is wearing it in cases like this one. It helps keep them alive longer."

"So she could have got the injury when we were fighting the druids," Keith said in barely a whisper. "Theoretically yes."

Keith took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm going to take Red out and go look for Shiro. If anything happens notify me right away," Keith said walking out of the room.

Even though the door didn't slam everyone flinched when it closed.

"So Kaede could have been hurt then?" Pidge asked sheepishly. Kolivan shook his head yes, "She would have felt it though. The armor doesn't stop us from feeling any form of pain."

"She would have been grabbing her stomach then?" Hunk asked. Kolivan shook his head. "Yes. Even though my daughter isn't very vocal about her pain, she will bring attention to it through her actions." Thinking back, Allura only saw Kaede leaning on things or rubbing her arm that the druid had shocked her through. Allura looked at the ground, "She wasn't grabbing her stomach after they returned. That means..." She looked up at the group with tears in her eyes, "She got hurt when we were fighting the witch."

"I noticed she kept putting her hand over her stomach on the way back, but I didn't say anything. I," Allura wiped the tears, "I should have said something. Then she would be okay. We would at least have one person okay."

Coran was the first one to have his arms wrapped around the Princess. He knew that losing Shiro would devastate the Princess. Out of all the Paladins, they spent the most time together. Granted, once Kaede came she spent her fair amount with the teen too. Coran was shocked when she saw them hanging out on Olkarion. But the way Allura laughed and talked with Kaede made him relax. So, for the Princess to be this broken up about not only him, but Kaede meant that she truly cared for these people. That she was slowly healing and learning to get attached again. He couldn't help but smile from the thought.

Lance let out a sigh, "I am going to go help Keith look for Shiro. Two pairs of eyes are better than one." Everyone was a little shocked by this. Lance and Keith doing something together. "Why is everyone looking like they've seen a ghost?" Lance asked. "You helping Keith. Buddy are you sure you don't need to go in the pod too? You might have brain damage," Hunk joked.

There was a chuckle from Pidge, but Kolivan clearly did not like the mention of the pod.

"Yes, I am okay thank you very much. And for a matter of fact," Lance pointed back to Kaede, "Kaede made me hang out with our local broody mullet before we fought Zarkon. He actually isn't...that bad." A small blush started to form on his cheek. Pidge raised her eyebrow and whistled, "Looks like Kaede was trying to pl-" Hunk elbowed her in the side.

"That was nice of her. She was probably looking out for her brother. Sounds like a big sister thing to do," Hunk said with a smile. Pidge turned quickly to Kolivan, "Do you know which ones older?" Kolivan shook his head no. "Quiznak. I would make so many jokes if I knew. Also," her eyes lit up, "I have some tech that I believe could help the Blade." Kolivan gave a nod. "Since Kaede seems to be doing better then I will accompany you."

The two of them went toward the door with Lance following behind them.

"I think I might go cook something for later. We had a major victory and I know both Shiro and Kaede would want us to celebrate," Hunk said with a smile. Allura and Coran watched as the Yellow Paladin walked out of the room.

Turning back to Allura, she looked down and then back at the pod. "Do you think she didn't tell me because of my views?" Allura asked. "Do you think that she...she thought I would tell her she wasn't allowed to use the pod?" Coran put his hand on her back. The Princess's whole body was shaking under him. "I don't think Kaede would think that Princess."

"Then why? Why did she not tell me!" Allura shouted.

Allura walked over to the pod and started to hit it. "YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD COME BACK SAFE! YOU PROMISED!" Allura slid down onto her knees as she cried. "Now both you and Shiro are gone," she whispered.

Before Coran could say anything, Allura stood up and wiped her tears. "I'm going to go scan for Shiro and then reach out to the members of our coalition." He gave her a nod, "Sounds good Allura. If you need any help let me know."

She ignored him as she walked out.

Coran walked over to the pod. He thought that they wouldn't get her in there in time. She was barely breathing and blood was covering both her and Kolivan. He wanted to put her in the healing uniforms, but they didn't have time. In order to get Kaede in quickly, Coran opted to leave Kaede in her sports bra and shorts.

He gave Kaede a smile. Her galra marks were dark pink compared to her pale skin. He was hoping that she would get some color back. The poor girl lost a lot of blood.

His eyes wondered to Kaede's abdomen. The slice across her stomach bothered him. It didn't look like it was an accident. The cut was too clean and right where Kaede would have bled out quickly if her suit wasn't keeping it from happening.

As he leaned closer he noticed some purple forming around it. Studying it closely, it was a long oval going across the cut. It couldn't have been from her holding it. The bruising reminded him of a shoe print.

Coran straightened his back quickly. He began to think this was not an accident.

* * *

 **Night Three**

Lance flopped down on his bed, not even removing his armor. Fighting Galra, looking for Shiro, along with training was starting to get to him. These last three days he had not only been drained physically but mentally too. Keith was one of the most difficult people to work with. Sometimes he was willing to listen to Lance, but there were times where he would just ignore him and do it whatever.

He wouldn't complain though. Keith had lost Shiro again and Kaede was barely hanging on.

Yeah, Lance knew that her charts weren't as good as Coran was leading them on. This morning when everyone did their morning check on her, he got a glimpse of her chart. He couldn't read it all, but he saw that there was an infection in her lungs and it was just getting worse.

Kaede wasn't healing though. The line just kept rising even though the medication was increased. It was almost like she didn't want to get better. It was like she had given up.

Sighing, he turned to his side. It must really suck to find your long lost twin sister for her to almost die and on top of that lose your mentor for the second time. That mentality was the only reason that Lance didn't go off on Keith today when he finally snapped at him.

"Shut the quiznak up Lance! God, just shut up! I know what I am doing! Just let me do it! If you don't like how I'm searching then quiznaking leave!"

Lance looked at the wall. Now that he thought about it, he seemed to be getting on everyone's nerves lately, even Coran's. The older Altean had never snapped at Lance before. It was known by all the Paldains that he was his favorite. So, it was a scary thing that he yelled at him.

All Lance had done was walk into the bridge to ask him about Kaede. Coran was watching something on a tablet, but before Lance could even ask he shut it off and yelled at Lance to get out. That he didn't want to be bothered.

His mind began to wander to Shiro.

Where had their leader gone to?

Allura said that Black might have teleported Shiro to somewhere safe because of the danger. But when they asked Black to find him, the lion just laid there. Red went across galaxies to find Keith.

So why wasn't Black?

Lance's first thought was that maybe Shiro died. But there was just no way. There should have been a body. A dead body cannot just disappear. Can it?

"Ugh!" Lance moaned as he sat up.

Shiro isn't dead. He is alive somewhere and they just need to figure it out. Hunk and Pidge are working on a way to scan for Shiro's DNA so that would help their search. This problem was going to be solved and everyone would be alright. Maybe once Shiro came back, people wouldn't be on edge anymore. It's like they are waiting for the next pin to drop.

Lance unclasped his breastplate and threw it on the ground. While tugging off his leg guards there was a knock on his door.

"Come...in..." he grunted as he pulled off the last piece.

He was in shock as Keith walked through the door. Lance leaned back and looked at the Red Paladin. Hopefully, he wasn't here to yell at him, but he couldn't tell. Keith had an amazing poker face.

Lance noticed that Keith was holding two stuffed animals; a bear and a hippo.

"What do I owe the honor?" he asked with his flirtatious smile.

Keith rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to come and say..." He looked down at the stuffed animal and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, the Red Paladin spoke quickly, "Thankyoufortryingtohelpwithfindingshiro."

Even though Lance understood what Keith said, he enjoyed making the Red Paladin squirm. "What was that? I couldn't quite understand that," he said in a teasing tone. If Lance thought that Keith was capable of showing emotions, he would have sworn that he was blushing.

"I said thank you for helping," he said looking down.

Lance gave him a soft smile. "You are very welcome," he said slowly, putting emphasis on 'very'. Keith returned a smile. Now it was Lance's turn to blush. Lance thought back to the conversation he had with Allura after the Balmera trip. They had talked about their feelings toward one another and yeah, it hurt that she would only see him as a friend. He understood it though. There would be times that people didn't reciprocate those feelings and he needed to move on.

His blue eyes locked with indigo ones.

He always knew that he had feelings toward women. They were some of the most beautiful things that he laid his eyes on. But lately, the thoughts he has had toward women, he's had toward Keith. That can't be right.

Right?

That is why he wanted to talk to Kaede. She was into women and she could confirm his feelings, but she could also help him walk through these feelings of liking the same gender.

She had promised them that they would continue that conversation. But now she was in the pod and who knows when she would come out.

"Lance?" Keith asked waving his hand in front of his face. Lance shook his head, "Sorry. Got lost in my own thoughts."

"I don't see how, since you barely think," Keith said with a smirk. This took Lance back. Was the Keith Kogane flirting with him?

"Well, well, well. I actually do think a lot thank you very much. What I didn't know that the tough and broody, Keith Kogane, was into stuffed animals," Lance teased back pointing at the teddy bear. Keith put the two animals behind him as his whole face turned red. "I have to go now!" he stated and walked out of the room quickly.

Lance was in shock as Keith ran faster than he had ever seen do before. Letting out a small giggle, Lance got up and finished changing into his pajamas.

His eyes wandered down to his communicator. Any minute it might go off letting them know that Kaede was going to get out. He couldn't help but wonder if she was lonely. Probably not, she was asleep. But, you know, what he didn't care. He would want someone to come visit him if he was in the pod.

"I know I won't be able to go to sleep so I might go pay Kaede a visit," he said to himself.

On the walk down he thought back to their battle with Zarkon. Going in he had no idea that they would lose Shiro. If he had known that he would have talked to him more, tried to get to know their leader and friend. Shiro had been his hero for such a long time that he forgets he is a regular human. Some one he can reach out to.

Lance looked at the door to the medical bay. Once they got Shiro back he was going to talk to him more.

He hit the button, opening the dark medical bay. The only source of light was coming from Kaede's pod. Giving it a small smile, he walked over and said, "Why hello there Kaede! How are we this fine evening?" He imaged that Kaede would turn around with a big ass grin and reply with 'Why it is Lancey Lance! What do I owe the honor?'

He stood in front of the pod, "I just wanted to check on you. You must get lonely down here. I know I would." He pulled up her chart and began to look at it. "I am so used to be surrounded by my huge family. There is like twenty of us! Well not in my house. There is about seven of us in my house." Lance continued to ramble as he scrolled through her charts.

It seemed that the horrible infection in her lungs was fighting off the antibiotics. Her wounds were almost healed along with her eye though. So, that was good.

Lance sighed, "So it is an infection that's got you still in here huh?" He looked up at the teen. It was unnatural how much she looked like Keith in her human form. Like if she had a mullet and didn't have the galra marks, Lance would think it was Keith in there and not her.

Thinking of Keith made a small smile come on Lance's face.

"I wanted to thank you for putting me on that mission to hang out with your broody brother. It was actually fun! Who knew Keith could tell jokes, like actual jokes!" Lance laughed. He looked back up at Kaede, "It really cheered me up after mine and Allura's talk. I was shocked to be honest that Allura had that talk with me the night you got back from the Balmera. I should have seen it coming though. Allura never showed anything toward me and she also..." Lance tattered off as a sad smile came his face. Anyone could see the look that she gave Kaede. He had given it to Allura a lot.

Taking a deep breath Lance said, "Allura, well, was my first real crush. She was beautiful, smart, and so caring. It just blew me away."

He gave Kaede a big smile. "I know you would understand that. I think you were the reason she finally spoke with me. I've never seen her act the way she does with you. She looks safe and relaxed around you. Which shocked me, because of your alls very first meeting. I thought she would never speak to you again. I think though she changed her mind when we told her about Aroshik. You should have seen her face Kaede. It was like a wall broke with her. She told us that maybe she had been hard on you and Keith. That maybe she would make things right."

He placed his hand on the pod, "It seems to be like she is."

Lance fell silent as tears fell down his face. He had been keeping the tears back every since the battle ended. But now, in this room, he couldn't help but cry. "Please come back to us Kaede. Please. I've never seen Allura so broken. She needs you. Keith needs you. You were able to break down some of his walls. I've tried for months while we were up here and you come and do that in a matter of days. So please," Lance slid down on his knees, "come back. They need you more than me."

* * *

 **Day Seven**

Pidge sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. How long had she been up? It had to be more than forty-eight hours. The castle had gone through at least two "day" cycles.

"Ughhhhhh," Pidge moaned. She needed sleep, but she also wanted to work on this. If she could get it to work then it would help on their search for Shiro.

Just thinking about Shiro brings her mood down. Over these past few months, these people had become her family and to lose one really sucked. It just reminded her about Matt and her emotions become too much. Which is why she was working on this. She didn't want to think about her feelings.

The door to her hanger opened revealing a nervous looking Coran. She was shocked to see him. These last few days he had been hauled up by his console and refused for anyone, even Allura, to enter the bridge. It was a shock to everyone, except Pidge. She understood wanting to be left alone in her thoughts. Coran was probably taking all of this too heart. He cared for all of them and to lose two in one day. That must be rough.

That was something Pidge understood that all too well.

"What do I owe the honor?" Pidge asked rolling around in her chair. Coran looked around really quick. He looked really nervous. "Do you think someone could hack into our camera system?"

Now this had Pidge attention. "I mean," she turned back to her computer and began typing, "the castle's whole security system was bad before I came here. I've been slowly working on upgrading it. The camera was low on my list soooo yeah. It could happen. Why?"

Coran put a small tablet on her desk. Pidge gave him a side eye and picked up the tablet. "I know you've been working hard and Shiro does come first. So, if you have time could you look at this." Pidge gave him a concerned look. For him to mention Shiro came first meant that this was about Kaede.

Pidge liked the girl. She really did, but she was being healed and was going to pull through. Shiro, on the other hand, was out there and something might be happening to him. Which is why she hasn't gone to visit the teen every morning. Yeah, everyone still did the work they needed to get done, it was just Pidge thought that there were more important things to spend an hour on.

"Is this about Kaede?" she asked. Coran shook his head yes, "I believe that her wound wasn't an accident." Her interest was now peaked.

Was this what Coran was doing the last seven days?

What was on this tablet?

"Coran, what is on this tablet?" Pidge asked slowly. Before he could answer, Kolivan and Aroshik walked in. This was this first time she had seen Aroshik since the battle. Pidge was hoping he would never come around again, but the universe likes to quiznak with them.

The glare that Coran was giving the second in command was scary. She had seen that look when he was in protection mode.

Pidge glanced at the tablet. The pieces were slowly falling into place. Aroshik retaliated at Kaede. That made her blood boil. Kaede seemed like a nice girl and genuinely cared about the people around her. When she dropped the bomb about him breaking her arm over and over, it shocked everyone.

They tried to get her to talk about it more. It was just Kaede would shut down if they tried though. The abuse she received from this man must have been bad. Her fears were confirmed during their first meeting when he was pulling her hair. When he pulled his hand away he had a chunk of it. A literal chunk of her hair. That scared the absolute shit out of her. That man had that much strength just pull her hair, then she didn't want to see the strength he had when he broke her arm.

She clenched her fists. If she could she would have Green throw the man into space. Then shoot him into a million pieces.

But, instead, she had to play nice. Spinning around she turned and looked at the two Blade members, "I am popular today!" Kolivan nodded. Silent as always.

Pidge was still on the fence about Kolivan. He cared for his daughter, you could see it in the way he looked at her, but he kept Aroshik around even though he knew about the abuse.

Stupid Blade and stupid rules.

"I just to let you know that I will be leaving on a mission for a week. If you need me, please report anything to Aroshik."

"I would rather report to a shack of shit than report to him," Pidge mumbled.

"We will. Thank you for notifying us," Coran said with a smile but gave Pidge a glare. She knew that glare all too well. It was a 'Dad Mood Shiro' glare telling her to behave.

Kolivan gave a nod.

Once the door closed, Coran grabbed the tablet and turned it on. Various flies popped up. Some of them were video while other's were charts. All them were labeled under Kaede. At a glance some of these charts were scary. It talked about wounds that were over seven years old. Seven!

"What am I looking at?" she asked scrolling through the different files.

Coran walked over to the door and locked it. This must be bad if Coran didn't want others to walk in.

He pulled a chair over to Pidge and sat down. For the first time in a while, Coran looked very old. The wrinkles under his eyes were prominent and the bags were darker than hers.

"I believe that Aroshik attached Kaede and I believe that it has been happening for years." He scrolled through a chart and pointed at various ones. "I believe that he not only would break her arms but cut her and beat her. The scar on her eye I believe is from one of those attacks."

Pidge eyes grew as the charts showed over forty percent of her body was covered in scars. Scars that wouldn't be there due to battle.

"Coran, we need to show this to Kolivan," Pidge said as she continued to study the chart. "I want to, but-"

"No, buts Coran. This is actual proof."

"No, it isn't Pidge. It just shows that Kaede has scars. We don't really know if Aroshik did these. Only Kaede knows and she is the only one that can confirm this."

Pidge hated that he was right. Kolivan won't do anything unless Kaede brought it up. Stupid Blade rules.

"So what does this have to do with the camera system?"

Coran moved the flies and pulled up various videos. "Watch these videos okay and let me know what you see wrong," he said as he clicked on a video.

Kaede popped up on screen. She was leaning against the ship talking to Kolivan and Allura. Pidge automatically knew what she was about to witness. Leaning closer she saw that Kaede was in severe pain. Her purple skin was so pale. Pidge couldn't help but gasp when Kaede removed her top and blood began physically pouring out of her body. Kaede looked like she knew exactly why this happened.

Pidge couldn't help but feel like she was a part of why Aroshik did this. She helped stand up for Kaede. Every one of them did.

Kaede began coughing up blood. She wasn't shocked at all. It was like this was a normal thing to her and maybe it was. The thought of that made Pidge want to scream and go beat the shit out of something. None of that should have been normal to Kaede. None of it.

"Now watch carefully," Coran whispered.

Kaede was walking slowly toward the door, but the amount of blood that was coming out Pidge knew she wouldn't make it far. So, it wasn't shocking that Kaede fell down.

Pidge wanted to look away, but apparently, there was something wrong and Coran needed her help.

When Kaede rolled over and looked at the ceiling, Pidge's heart broke. That was the face of someone who had given up. Someone who had accepted their death. For someone who loved everything, seeing Kaede give up was the most horrible thing. Pidge literally felt her heart hurt as Kaede cried on the floor.

What was going through her mind as she laid there bleeding out?

Kaede then was laying in a bigger pool of blood and her skin was suddenly creamed color. Pidge rewinded it again and zoomed in on Kaede. Watching carefully, she saw right. Kaede went from purple to cream colored in an instant.

"This has been altered," Pidge said. "From what Kolivan told us Kaede could change but doesn't happen just like that." Pidge snapped her fingers. "It takes a few seconds. In this video, she went instantly into her human form. Also, the pool of blood is a lot bigger."

"Yes, it was. Which leads me to believe it was altar by someone who didn't want us to see what happened. Someone who..."

"Didn't like Kaede," Pidge said finishing his sentence. Pidge didn't ask who, because they both knew who would want to do this.

Aroshik.

"Do you think that you could retrieve the original footage? I've been trying the last few days, but I can't figure it out," Coran basically begged. "I mean, I can try. If there is backup footage I most definitely can find it."

Pidge looked back at the older Altean. This next question was probably what everyone was wondering. "How long did she lay there?" Coran held his hands and looked at the video. "She was laying there for about thirty doboshs."

All that time alone with your thoughts while you're dying. What went through her mind?

There was a soft noise coming from the video. Turning up the volume she kept her eyes on Kaede's lips. She was whispering 'I'm sorry'. Kaede's voice sounded so broken. Pidge shot up and began walking toward the door.

"Number five where are you going?"

"Do not show anyone else that. Do not show Keith or Allura," Pidge opening the door.

Raged filled Pidge as she walked to the medical bay. How dare someone make anyone feel that way! How dare someone do that to a person who would lay down their life for their friends! How dare someone hurt someone so bad that they have to apologize for dying!

The medical bay door opened. Seeing Kaede in the pod was the only thing keeping Pidge from finding Aroshik and killing him.

She stormed over the pod shouting, "You never have to be sorry for anything Kaede! You are an amazing warrior! You make everyone around you smile and you bring happiness wherever you go!" She stood in front of the pod, angry tears falling down her face. "I will find out what happened and I will destroy Aroshik where he stands! You are important to us too! We will do anything to keep you safe! Please never do that to us again!"

Pidge hiccuped. The tears were falling down harder now. All those emotions she had bottled in were spilling over. Pidge missed Matt and her father. She worried about them every day. She missed Shiro and wished he was here to help. She missed Earth. She worried about her friend's lives and safety every day. She missed how happy everyone was. She loved these people like they were her family and everyone was hurting and she didn't know how to fix it. She needed to fix it. She needed to make everyone else happy again.

Pidge cried harder than she ever had in that room that held the life of one of her friends.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

These next few chapters will be laid out a little different because it was all one chapter and it was really friggin huge. It will mostly be a lot of time skips, so when you see Day/Night X that's why. I want to show how much time passes. I also wanted to work on other arc's I want to focus on and everyone goes to talk to Kaede about their problems even though she is in a pod. XD Kinda a filler I guess.

I felt like this chapter was really intense. It was actually a whole lot longer. Like I have to divide into like three chapters. What are everyone's thoughts? This is actually becoming a lot darker and deeper than I realized lol! I am hoping to dive into some arc's I want to work on. Do you all think that Aroshik will get away with this?

Do you all like the longer chapters? Or do you prefer short ones?

My tumblr: oboe-wan-kenobie


	11. Chapter 11

**Night Twelve**

I believe we need to start looking for a new black paladin.

Those words had been in Hunk's head since this morning.

When Allura had decided that he was shocked. Yes, the coalition kept asking them to form Voltron and time and time again they had to make an excuse. It hurt Hunk's heart to lie to these races, but they had to. But the idea of replacing Shiro who was still lost in space hurt his heart even more.

Their friend was probably wondering where they were or if they had forgotten him. Hunk's shoulder fell at the thought of that. None of them had forgotten Shiro. They were searching for him during every break they had. But sadly, their search was just going nowhere.

The censor him and Pidge worked on was still in its beta phase. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. Every time Keith came back and told them about the issues it was having made his heart sink. At one point they thought they had a signal, but it just led them to a dead solar system. That day had been particularly hard on Keith. Hunk will never forget when he exited the lion and threw his helmet down. The scream that escaped the Red Paladin's lungs sounded broken and scared.

Keith over these last two weeks had looked so defeated. He looked like at any moment he would break. Which Hunk couldn't blame him. Keith had lost his only family he had known for years again and his sister was barely hanging on in the pod.

So no one was surprised when he snapped at Allura's words.

They all knew it wasn't the Princess he was mad at. He was just dealing with a lot and that was his breaking point.

Hunk wanted to help his friend, but Keith never let anyone in. Anytime they got close to the Red Paladin he would shut them out, both mentally and physically. Keith had literally shut a door in Lance's face after one of the missions. It was funny at the time but after today Hunk wished he had reached out.

He thought that maybe Keith was getting out his frustration during training. All of them had noticed he would train when there was downtime. But training could only do so much. Maybe tomorrow he would reach out and ask Keith if he wanted to train together. He had noticed that Kaede got Keith to talk more during their training sessions.

The thought of Kaede made Hunk's shoulders drop. The galra teen had come out of nowhere and had changed their lives. Everyone loved Kaede and the things that she did.

Lance had someone that would tease him back without a second thought.

Pidge talk nerdy tech stuff to someone that wasn't Hunk.

Kaede would listen to Coran's stories like they were the best thing in the world.

Hunk was teaching Kaede these delicious recipes and she was also his professional taste tester.

Shiro had someone that he could train with that was as strong as him.

Allura finally had a friend that she could confide in. Her face would just light up when Kaede's attention was on her.

Keith had his sister back. The teen walls were less fortified around her. It was like she was his safety net that had been missing for too long.

Looking back on these last two weeks, it seems like no one did those things anymore with her in the pod. The castle was too quiet without her and Shiro. Everywhere you went someone was working hard to either find Shiro or stop Garla fleets. No one had time for long conversations. It was always short answers. Hunk couldn't remember the last time he heard one of the Paladins laugh.

A small sniffing sound filled the hallway, drawing Hunk out of his thoughts.

He looked around to see that he was in front of the medical bay door. Hunk didn't know how he got here. After Allura dismissed them, he was going to his room to lay down. He must have been so caught up in his thoughts that his body just wandered around the castle.

There was another sniffle behind the door. Whoever was behind there was crying and didn't want to be heard.

Hunk looked down the hall. Maybe he should just turn around and leave. This person was clearly trying to hide away, but a part of Hunk knew he couldn't leave a crying person behind. So with a shaky hand, he opened the medical bay door.

The sight before him was heartbreaking.

Keith was sitting in front of Kaede's pod. His knees were pulled up to his chest with one hand wrapped around them and the other covering his mouth. Keith's whole body was shaking while he tried to keep silent. His tear stained cheeks were illuminated by the light of Kaede's pod.

Without thinking Hunk's legs began to move.

Keith looked up just in time for Hunk to wrap his arms around him. He expected Keith to push him away, but instead, the teen leaned into Hunk. He knew Keith was shorter than him, but at that moment Keith felt so small. His whole body was shaking as he choked out a sob.

"I'm here," Hunk whispered as he rubbed Keith's back.

Hunk was mentally kicking himself as he held Keith. They should have seen the signs earlier. They were his friends. The team had let him come down here and cry for the universe knows how long. No wonder Keith didn't trust them.

He looked up at Kaede whose face was somber. In the light of the pod, the galra teen looked dead. That must of been Keith's final breaking point. Not replacing Shiro, but seeing his sister like this. He probably came down here to talk about what happened earlier just to see Kaede look like death was right there. There was no telling where Keith's mind went when he looked at his sister. Maybe he too thought she was dead, that she would never wake up again and laugh. Hunk closed his eyes and tried to get the thought out of his head.

Kaede was not dead.

Hunk directed his attention back to the crying teen in his arms and rocked slowly as he cried into his shirt. Right then Hunk vowed that he would do anything to make sure that none of his friends feel this way again.

They held on to each other tightly as Keith cries filled the dark room.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Night Fifteen**_

Keith stood in front of his sister's pod. Every night he had come down here after training to talk with her. Sometimes he would groan about what the team had done to annoy him. Sometimes he would talk about Shiro and the many stories he had. Sometimes he would cry into the silent room.

Keith groaned when he thought back to a few nights ago. Hunk had caught him during one of his more serious crying sessions.

He hadn't even come down here to cry. Keith wanted to bitch about Allura wanting to replace Shiro, but when he walked in the room and saw Kaede was paler than before his mind went to something a foster mom had told him long ago.

He had come home from school one day to see her drinking her favorite beer and nursing a cigarette. Tears stained the woman's red cheeks. She turned to look at him as she drew from her cigarette. He didn't know what had happened but he knew it wasn't good.

The woman blew the smoke toward his direction and then said, "The people you love will always leave you. Either by death or a choice of their own. To be honest, each one is equally painful."

Keith was only nine at the time, but those words stuck with him. He was tired of being left behind. First by his mother, then Kaede, and finally by his father. Two left by choice and the other by death. When Keith thought about it, his heart hurt so bad that he wanted to just shut down. His foster mom was right; both were equally painful.

So, when Shiro and Adam had first taken him in he had made it his number one priority not to get close to these people. He already lived with enough pain, so why should he put himself in a situation to add more to it. Yes, they were nice people and took care of Keith, but he was just so tired of loving people to have them just abandoned him whenever they felt like it. So, Keith was always two steps ahead of his two caretakers.

They wanted a movie night, Keith would have homework.

They wanted to go out to eat, Keith wouldn't be hungry.

They wanted to hang out, Keith would be at a friend's house.

It was the norm for years with Keith. Anytime Adam or Shiro asked to hang out Keith ran away like they had the plague. It was awful and he regretted it so much now, but he was just tired of the hurt and the pain that people brought with them.

Seeing Kaede in that pod the other night reminded him of that pain, because now she might be leaving him again but this time through death. With leaving by choice there was always the chance that they would return. That maybe they would realize that they still loved the person, but death was permanent. No one could return from the dead.

Keith glanced up at his sister. From his time on this ship and seeing people go in the pod, his sister should have been out of it. He's seen worse injuries go in and they come out a few days later.

Slowly, Keith looked down at his feet.

Unless she has given up on life.

Aroshik had said that a few days back when he was on the ship and Keith couldn't get it out of his mind.

He knew he was being selfish when he wished that she would get better. But he couldn't help it, he had missed his sister something awful all these years. It was like there was a part of him that was always missing.

Keith clenched his fist as he tried to stop the tears from falling. He was just being a child about this. It was Kaede choice to make if she lived or died. But Keith didn't want her to have the choice. He wanted her to live. He wanted her to walk out of the pod and tell him more about her life. He wanted to know who his sister had become. He wanted to do things with her.

Putting his hand on the pod, he whispered, "Please don't give up. Please. I've missed you so much."

There was a small peep that drew Keith's attention away from the pod. It was a very tiny that anyone could miss if there wasn't silence. Keith closed his eyes to try and listen for it again.

Peep, peep

Keith opened his eyes. The source of the noise was coming from behind the pod. He slowly walked behind the pod as if he might scare what was behind there.

But there was nothing. The pod looked normal from all the other pods. But he was pretty sure that peeping wasn't normal. He had never heard it when the others were in them.

Peep, peep

"Where the hell..." Keith looked around trying to find the source of the peeping. As he was going back to the front of the pod something shiny caught his eye. Toward the bottom of the pod, there was something. He squatted down. The item was really small so anyone could miss it. Keith reached out and picked the item up. He held the item in his hand and studied it closely.

It was a small little...

The door opened causing Keith to jump.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite mullet wearing paladin. I thought I would find you here," Lance said. Keith peaked from behind the pod toward the Cuban teen, who had a big shit eating grin on his face.

Keith came from around the pod and put the small device in his pocket. Once he saw Pidge again he would ask the girl to look at it. Maybe it had something to do with Kaede or maybe it was just a piece of the pod that fell off. Either way, it wouldn't hurt to look into it.

Once it was secured in his pocket, his attention went back to the Blue Paladin in front of him. Over these last two weeks, their dynamic had slowly changed. Before all of this, they were constantly at each other's throats. One saying something just to get the other to fight back. If one of them even glanced at the other, there was fighting. If one so much as breathed differently, there was a fight. But it changed when they found Kaede.

Lance was the only one who came to his room after they put Kaede in the pod. The teen sat on Keith's bed and let him cry, kick, and scream. Lance never asked questions and never said that everything would be okay. Lance knew they were in a war and saying that was just lies. Nothing would ever be truly okay. There would only be small times of peace before the storm.

After that night, Lance had been by his side helping him. They looked for Shiro together, went on missions, and even trained together.

Keith would be lying if he said he didn't like it, because truth be told Lance was the only thing keeping him sane through this.

Not that he would tell him that.

Lance stopped a few feet in front of Keith, the big smile still on his face. "What do I owe the honor?" Keith asked crossing his arms. "Well," Lance rubbed the back of his neck, "you've been really stressed lately with Shiro and..." Lance's eyes wander to Kaede. No one really mentioned her around him and Keith was glad for that. It was easier to hide everything when no one asked.

"Yeah, I have. So what?" Keith shrugged. Lance's face turned into worry. "I've noticed you train whenever the stress gets too much, but training can only do so much. Keith." Lance put his hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith was hoping that his face wasn't blushing. Even though they were still at war and had all this crazy shit happening around them his feelings for Lance never went away.

Before his mind could wonder to those thoughts, he moved out from under Lance's hand. He turned toward Kaede and concentrated on her face. "Well, that's all I can do," he whispered.

Lance stood beside him, his ocean blue eyes staring at Kaede.

Keith glanced up at the Blue Paladin. With them standing beside each other he realized just how tall Lance had gotten. They came to space the same height, but now he was almost a head taller than Keith. But Keith knew he could still kick Lance's ass if need be.

"Well, what if I told you that I have something even better than beating the crap out of a training dummy?" Lance asked. Keith raised his eyebrow, "And what might that be?"

Lance turned and looked at him with that big grin on his face. "You will just have to come with me."

* * *

Which is how Keith ended up in his armor, flying in the Blue Lion with Lance.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Keith asked leaning against the wall. Lance turned and gave him a wink. "You are soo impatient. We are almost there," Lance said turning back around. Keith rolled his eyes.

They had been flying for over an hour and hadn't come across any planets. It was just empty space for miles and miles.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think the place you are looking for might not be around anymore," Keith said. Lance just laughed as the Blue Lion came to a stop. "We aren't going to a place," he whispered standing up. Keith raised his eyebrow silently asking what do you mean.

Lance threw on his helmet and pressed motioned toward space. "We are here," he said as Keith threw on his helmet.

Keith followed Lance as they went out of Blue's head. Once they were on top, Keith felt his eyes grow big at the sight before him. There was nothing around them except for stars and each one seemed to be a different color and size. It was like looking at the rainbow as it morphed into all different shades. Some were bright while some were dull, but no matter where he looked there was light.

"It's amazing isn't it," Lance said looking around.

All Keith could do was nod. It was absolutely breathtaking. They had seen many beautiful things in space, but this one was on the top of Keith's list.

"How did you find it?" Keith whispered. "Allura told me about it. Her father would bring her here for her birthday." Before Keith could say anything Lance screamed at the top of his lungs, causing Keith to jump. "You could warn a guy!" he shouted. Lance laughed. "Where is the fun in that!"

"Besides," he nudged Keith, "that is what we came here to do."

Keith tilted his head and looked at Lance like he might have been stupid. "Now don't give me that look. It has been proven that screaming can help relieve stress," Lance said matter of factly. "Okay," Keith said not too convinced at Lance.

"Don't believe me, eh mullet. Why don't you try it?"

Keith sighed as he turned away from Lance. He knew he shouldn't be mean to him, the guy went out of his way here to cheer him up. So he should go with it. Hell, maybe he will actually enjoy it.

Taking a deep breath, Keith filled his lungs up. As he did he thought about these last few weeks. All the pain, tears, and sadness began to form in his chest and tears threatened to fall down his face.

Then, as if he bottled all that in his lungs, he screamed. He screamed all those feelings out. He didn't want them anymore. All he wanted was his family and happiness back. And he was going to get it.

"FUCK YOU!" Keith screamed.

Lance gave him a big smile and followed suit.

The boys screamed until they turned into laughter. For the first time in forever, they felt happy. There wasn't a war weighing down on their chest. The thought of the lives lost was gone. The longing to be with the people they missed had vanished.

It was just the two of them in this small corner of the galaxy.

Keith and Lance turned to look at each other, each with big smiles on their faces.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked.

Keith shook his head yes. "Thank you for this Lance. I really enjoyed it," Keith said with a smile. Lance puffed out his chest like he had just won a gold medal. "Lance one, sadness zero!" he shouted. The Blue Paladin looked like a goofball in his eyes. Keith tried to hide his laughter at Lance, but he failed. Instead of fighting him though, Lance joined in.

As the laughter died down, Lance looked up at the stars. "I understand how you feel. I have siblings at home, but there is one sibling, in particular, I miss the most," Lance said. Keith couldn't help but notice the sadness in his voice. "Her name is Rachel. She is wild, will put anyone in their place, and cusses like a sailor. Mom is always getting onto her for it." Lance chuckled and his face began relaxed, "But, she is also kind and caring and will take the shirt off her back to help others."

Lance's blue eyes made their way down to Keith's. "The thing I miss the most is when we would sneak into each other's room. We would hide under the covers and talk about nothing until the other one fell asleep. Rachel was always beside me. I never went anywhere without her."

Keith chuckled and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Kaede and I were just like that before she left. No matter what my father did, we always found our way back to each other." Keith couldn't help but smile, because it was true. Nothing could separate the twins and this proved that. Kaede or Keith would always find their way back to each other. Kaede wouldn't die yet, because she wanted to see her brother again. She wanted to be there for him, just like he did.

He just needed to have more faith in his sister.

"I wonder if that is a twin thing?" Lance asked placing his finger on his chin. Keith looked at Lance. "Wait you're-"

"A twin? Yup! Rachel and I were wombmates," Lance chuckled. Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No way. You're lying!" Lance's laughter grew. "Cross my heart Mullet. Rachel and I are twins. I'm the oldest one by five minutes!" he said with a big grin. Keith's eyes grew wide, "No way! I'm the oldest too!"

It was Lance's turn to be shocked. "Now you're lying," he said. Keith shook his head quickly. "My dad said I came out first and that I was the quietest baby he had ever heard." Lance laughed, "I'd believe that." Keith gave him a glare, ignoring his comment and continued, "Then eleven minutes later Kaede graced the world with the loudest scream. My dad said they could hear her in Korea."

His father told him that once they were laid beside each other that they stopped crying. He had known right then that the two of them would have an inseparable bond.

Keith wasn't going to tell Lance that.

The Blue Paladin wrapped his arm around Keith's shoulder. "Who would have thought we had so much in common." Keith chuckled and wrapped his arm around his back, "Yeah who would."

They soon fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the stars.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Day Twenty**_

 _Galra scum._

Those two words had haunted Allura's thoughts since Kaede had been put into the pod.

Allura hated those word more than anything because at that time she meant it. To her all Kaede was galra scum. She was below her, below her Paladin's, even below the actual scum of the universe. Allura had taken all her hatred for Galra and put it on Kaede. At that moment, she was Zarkon. She was the one that killed her people and enslaved more than half the universe.

 _Galra scum!_

She took a deep breath as tears filled her vision.

Kaede wasn't scum. She was the sweetest person in the universe. She cared for everyone. She risked her life to save the Balmera. Kaede took time from reconnecting with her brother to hang out with her because Allura was selfish and wanted to hang out with the teen. She did so much and never asked for anything in return.

Kaede is what Allura wanted to be.

But yet, she had called her something so insulting and threw her fears onto this person who already had so much to deal with.

 _GALRA SCUM!_

The words shouted in her head as the door to the bridge opened.

Allura leaned against the wall as the tears fell down her face and her breathing became labored.

She hated herself so much. Because even after getting to know Kaede and Kolivan, sometimes Allura found herself calling other galra in her head names. Telling herself that they are not worthy to be a part of the coalition. Her trust in these people was so small. They were still scum to her and she hated it. These people had been enslaved too. They have had to fight to get their freedoms back from Zarkon and all she could think about was how some of them were scum.

Worst of all, after Keith yelled at her for wanting a new Black Paladin all she could think about how he was a stupid galra. In her head, she had belittled one of her best friends because of something he couldn't control.

Her father would be so disappointed in her and who she had become.

Hot tears ran down her face as she looked around the room. She needed to focus on something before her panic attack fully took over. Her eyes landed on Keith's console and the two stuffed animals that sat there. He had brought them in when Kaede first went in the pod. They were his and Kaede's stuffed animals when they were little is what he said. They had given each other their favorite one when they were separated as kids. It warmed everyone's heart when he told the story, but Allura could barely pay attention as she stared at the bear that had belonged to Kaede.

She has stared at it every day since that time. For whatever reason Allura wanted that bear. Hold it close to her and whisper secrets to it.

In that moment though, something deep inside of Allura wanted that one-eye purple bear. Wanted to have something that Kaede touched. She just wanted to be near her friend.

Allura ran to the bear without a second thought.

Holding it close to her, she slid down onto her knees as her tears began falling down even harder.

"I am so sorry for calling you that Kaede. You are not galra scum. You are-" The words got stuck in her throat. She wanted to say her friend. To say that the thought of her smiling brought her happiness. That she enjoyed her stupid jokes and the spark in her eyes when she got excited over something. That she enjoyed whenever she called her Princess and gave her that smile she only gave Allura.

But she couldn't.

The words refused to leave her throat. So instead she held the bear close to her and prayed that she would one day have the strength to tell her those things.

* * *

Allura didn't know how long she had been sitting there when the door to the bridge opened. Wiping her tears she peaked over the console to see an angry Keith and Pidge.

"What do you mean!" He basically shouted.

"That device on Kaede's pod was causing her not heal as quickly," Pidge said through gridded teeth.

The angry that was on Keith's face was scary.

"Do you mean-"

"That someone was halting Kaede's healing process. Yes."

Pidge held up a small device. It looked almost like a little bug to Allura. "Whoever put this on her pod was receiving signals about her process. They got what was wrong with her, what Coran had set up to heal her, and her condition at that moment. Then from their device, they could change what Coran had put in."

Keith clinched his fist and looked at Pidge. "So what did they do to her pod?" he asked trying to keep his temper down. "They had just set it to sleep mode, like what Coran and Allura was in all these years."

"Do we know who did it?" Keith asked as calmly as he could. Pidge pushed up her glasses, "This is a theory but I am 99.9% certain it was our friendly Aroshik."

Allura watched as something shifted inside of Keith at the sound of the Blade members name. It was almost like his eyes were turning yellow and his pupils were becoming slits. "I'm going to quiznaking kill that bastard," he barely whispered. Pidge backed away from Keith. "Me too. You don't even know the half of what he has done," Pidge said. Suddenly her eyes had gotten big. "What do you mean-"

Coran appeared on screen, "Hello everyone! There is an incoming message from a distant planet in need of some resources. Meet me in the common area and we will discuss what to do."

Before Keith could turn around Pidge was running out of the bridge. "WHAT A DOBOSHE!" Keith shouted as he chased after the Green Paladin.

Allura looked down at the bear in her hands. Aroshik was the reason that Kaede wasn't healing. Pidge also knows something else about him and his role in this situation.

A sudden burst came over the Princess as she stood up.

Now that man. He is galra scum.

Allura set the bear down on the console and walked out of the bridge with a new found resolve beginning to build inside of her.

* * *

Allura sighed as the Paladins walked back in from their mission. It was supposed to be a resource delivery mission that turned into a defeating the random galra that appeared.

It was a difficult one and there were a few moments where Allura thought the Paladin's were done for, but they somehow pulled through. It probably would have been easier if they could form Voltron but Allura was not going to bring that up. Especially since everyone's moods were high after that victory. It was probably the first time they had been since losing Shiro and Kaede.

"We did it short stuff!" Lance cheered hip bumping Keith. The red paladin rolled his eyes as he took off his helmet. "Make fun of me as much as you can bud, because I am supposed to be like six seven or something when I'm done growing," Keith said with a smirk. Lance laughed and slapped Keith's back. "Yeah right!"

Allura rolled her eyes at the two.

Whatever Kaede did to them she would have to thank her for getting them on speaking terms. She also needed to thank Lance for cheering Keith back up. Whatever the Blue Paladin did improved Keith's mood significantly.

Lance continued to tease Keith as Hunk and Pidge joined in. Loneliness fell over Allura as the Paladins joked around. It was like she was the bystander seeing a group of friends meet up. It hit Allura all at once, that she is an outsider to these people. That they knew each other a little bit. They knew nothing about Allura. Taking a deep sign, Allura turned away and crossed her arms around her waist.

It was moments like this that she missed Shiro. He would always invite her to join the group no matter what. But without him, it felt wrong to insert herself.

"Everything okay Princess?" Coran asked.

The Princess shrugged. "I think I might go see Kaede." Coran gave her a smile and nodded, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Allura shrugged again as she walked out of the room, unnoticed by the Paladins.

Coran followed quietly behind her as Allura thought back to a conversation she had with Shiro.

 **They had just had their first difficult mission. There were too many close calls. Keith had got badly hurt and Pidge had a severe head injury. It was rough on the Paladins and her. Seeing her friends in the pods and the others getting bandaged up, it suddenly had become too much for her. Allura just needed a breather and recollect herself, because she needed to be strong for her Paladins.**

 **"What are we doing out here all alone?" Shiro asked.**

 **Allura turned around to the Black Paladin was leaning against the door frame.**

 **"Just wanted to see the stars," she said with a smile. Shiro shook his head as he walked toward her. "Now Princess. I can tell something is bothering you," he chuckled as he leaned against the rail.**

 **"How did you..."**

 **"Know? Call it a 'dad' sense," Shiro said with air quotes.**

 **"Dad sense? I did not know you were a father!"**

 **Allura stared at the man before her. Shiro just shook his head and chuckled, "I'm not. I helped raised Keith with my partner." Allura eyes grew wide. "I didn't know that! I thought you two were brothers!" Shiro smiled at the Princess.**

 **"Really? We aren't. He," Shiro looked down at his arm, "had a troubled past. I saw potential in him so I took him under my wing."**

 **Shiro looked up at the stars, "Keith was difficult at times, well actually the majority of the time. I remember one time I came home and Adam was sitting at the counter, tears clearly on his face. I knew right then that Keith had ran away again." Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. "Keith was a very closed off kid. I don't know why. But," Shiro gave a small smile," there were times where he would let you into his very closed off world and those times were when we were looking at the stars. Once you got there, you couldn't get the kid to shut up."**

 **Allura watched as Shiro gave a very small smile as he continued, "One night, Adam and I took him out and he told us that his sister lived up in the stars and how one day he was going to find her and bring her home. We thought it meant that she had died, but the look in Keith's eyes made us think that maybe she was alive."**

 **"Did he find her?" she asked.**

 **Shiro shrugged, "I don't think so. I believe he put her aside to look for me."**

 **Allura could see the sadness on his face. "Maybe one day he could find her," she whispered placing a hand on his shoulder. Shiro looked at the Princess and gave her a sad smile. "I just hope that she is still as good as he believes she is. He's come so far and I don't want something like that to put him back."**

Allura put her hand on Kaede's pod. "She is Shiro," she whispered. "Hopefully you can return to see it."

Coran looked over her charts behind her. "It seems like she should wake here in a few quintants!" Allura smiled as she removed her hand, "That's good! I think Keith will be glad to hear that."

The Princess noticed the dry and caked on blood around Kaede's abdomen and that her black hair looked knotted.

"Hey Coran?"

"Yes Allura?"

"Is there a way we could take Kaede out of the pod and keep her asleep? I wanted to clean her up before she gets out. That way she doesn't have to remember that night," Allura said keeping her eyes on the galra teen.

"Hmmm, I believe I can. Let me get the mask and the bed ready in the other room."

"Thank you Coran," Allura whispered.

She watched as Coran typed something on the console and smoke consumed the inside of Kaede's pod. "It will help keep her asleep while we transport her to the other room," Coran said. Allura gave him a nod.

Coran got up and walked into the other room. Allura couldn't help but wonder about what Pidge knew and why both her and Keith were keeping things from her.

Because you called Kaede galra scum.

Allura clutched at her heart and looked at her adviser as he walked in with the transport table. "Something on your mind Princess?" he asked as he opened Kaede's pod. With ease he lifted the galra teen up and put her on the table. "Do you think that the others don't like me?" she asked as she followed him. "Now why do you ask that? They absolutely love you Allura," he said with a smile.

"But I called Kaede galra scum. Who could like me after that?" Allura sighed as Coran put the mask over Kaede's face.

Once he was done, he turned around and put a hand on the Princess's shoulder. "I think that they understand why you said it and they have seen you with Kaede. You've changed since she has come into our lives. Yes," he lifted the teen up and sat her on the bed, "it wasn't right what you said, but you can make it up. You already have started by trying to mend things with our lovely girl here."

"But I can never make it up to her Coran. She probably tolerates me. How could anyone like me after I said that to them?"

Coran sat a bucket of water beside the bed. "I know for a fact that Kaede doesn't hold that against you Princess. You were one of her closes friends. And hell, Kolivan told me she had a freak out when you were attacked by Haggar. She cares for you."

He began walking toward the door. "How about," he turned to Allura, "you talk to her about it when she wakes up. I am one hundred percent sure that she would love to see your face when she walks out of that pod." Her adviser gave her a wink as he walked out of the door.

Allura rolled her eyes as she sat down.

"I highly doubt that," she whispered as she got the rag out of the bucket.

She gently put the rag on her stomach and began to clean. The teen tensed under Allura's touch, but the muscles slowly relaxed the more she scrubbed.

It was somewhat therapeutic to clean Kaede. Allura sat in silence as she slowly cleaned, making sure that every spot of blood was gone. She didn't want Kaede to have to remember that horrible day or those memories of laying her own blood.

"What did you think while you laid there?" Allura asked the teen even though she knew there wasn't going to be a response.

 _Probably thought about how she was utter scum._

Allura's hands began to shake at the thought and tears filled her vision.

"I am so sorry!" she shouted as she laid her head next to Kaede's. "I am so so sorry. I shouldn't have called you that. You are amazing Kaede. Everyone needs you and Shiro here. You two made them happy. Please come back to us."

Allura laid her forehead on top of Kaedes and whispered, "Please."

* * *

Keith walked into the pod room to have his nightly conversation with Kaede, but instead he found Coran and an empty pod.

"Where is my sister?" he asked trying to keep his temper down. Pidge had disclosed to him what her and Coran had been doing. The Red Paladin wanted to be mad, but they were doing it so he wouldn't have to worry about that on top of finding Shiro.

But man, did it still piss him off.

"Allura noticed that Kaede didn't look like her normal self, so she decided to clean her up," Coran said turning around. Keith raised an eyebrow, "So she is awake?" He could feel his heart begin to race at the thought of her walking around somewhere.

"Sorry boy, but she is still knocked out. Good news is at the rate she is healing she should wake soon."

The sound of that made Keith's heart skip a beat. His sister would be up and walking soon. He could hear her stupid laugh and listen to her make fun of him again.

"Th...that's good," he said with a smile.

"I believe Allura is almost done if you want to see her. She has done a nice job cleaning her up." Coran got up and walked to the side room.

Keith shrugged and followed the older Altean. He needed to apologize to Allura anyways about how he acted. It rubbed him the wrong way because she was just doing her job. It's like Lance said, they weren't replacing Shiro. They would always search for him, but the universe needed Voltron.

Coran opened the door and the sight made Keith tear up.

All the blood was gone and there was color back in his sisters cheeks. She was breathing better and her face was fuller. But what really caught Keith's attention was Allura braiding her hair. "I thought it would make Kolivan smile. He talked about how he loved braiding her hair," Allura said as she finished up.

"How long have you be-"

Allura held up her hand, cutting him off. "It doesn't matter. It's the least I could do for her," Allura looked at him, "and you."

Keith looked down and rubbed his arm, "Listen Allura, I am sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did."

Allura shrugged, "It is fine. We are all under a lot of pressure."

"I shouldn't have done it and I will hopefully not do it again."

Allura gave him a smile, "It's fine Keith. We are a friends. There is going to be some fighting here and there, but I will never stop being your friend." Keith let out a breath of relief. He was afraid that he might have damaged his relationship with Allura, but it seems everything was still good.

"So, I've been thinking," his eyes met hers, "I believe we should look for a new Black Paladin."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

I LIVE! Sorry for taking forever to update. This semester has kept me sooooo busy. But I actually had time to sit down and write and edit! Also a few asked everyone's heights so here they are:

Pidge: 5'1"  
Allura and Kaede (human form): 5'9"  
Keith: 5'10"  
Hunk: 6'  
Lance and Kaede (galra form): 6'2"  
Shiro: 6'4"

I hated how they made it to where Allura suddenly got over her bias toward Galra, so I wanted to really focus on that and how it affects her. Also, I want to try and make back flashes look different from the actual story. This was a trial run of having it like this. Did you like it? What do you think they are going to do with Aroshik and will Keith tell Allura what he knows?


End file.
